La Aparición de Clow y las Plumas de la Princesa
by Card Captor CRISTAL7
Summary: Este es un fic crossover de CCS, xxxHoLiC y TRC. Se remonta en la época que Sakura se enfrenta a Eriol y cambia las últimas cartas Clow. Título original: "La Aparición del Mago Clow y las Plumas de la Princesa Sakura". Disfruten de la lectura.
1. Intro y capítulo 1

**La aparición del mago Clow y las plumas de la Princesa Sakura**

_Card Captor CRISTAL7 (**CCC7**)_

_Introducción: _

_Esto ocurre cuando Sakura está por terminar de cambiar todas las cartas Clow, comienza desde el capítulo 68 de la serie de CCS. Pasa tal y como se ev en el anime, salvo por unas cuantas cosas que las "cámaras" no muestran, pero que yo sí les cuento, por ejemplo que en ese mismo momento, el grupo de viajeros que buscan las plumas de la princesa Sakura aariban a esa misma dimensión, la dimensión en donde comenzaron su viaje, o sea, donde vive Yuuko, la Bruja Dimensional. Al parecer una de las plumas que el grupo de viajeros está buscando la tiene Sakura, la Maestra de Cartas. Como se las van a arreglar Shaoran el arqueólogo y la Princesa Sakura para conseguirla sin que sus yo de ese mundo los reconozcan? Que más puede ocurrir? Veanlo en este emocionante fan fic titulado "La aparición del mago Clow y las Plumas de la Princesa Sakura".  
No olvide sus comentarios y votaciones, por favor. Son de gran ayuda para mi. Gracias, y espero disfruten la lectura!_

_P.D: Este fanfic está entrelazado con mi fanfic anterior: "Las Emociones Vividas" y en el capítulo 13 se entrelaza con "El guardián lunar de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow", y como dijo antes, para entender este último tendrían que leer primero "Las Legendarias Cartas de Clow"._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Conocidos, y a la vez desconocidos. El sueño de Sakura**

Los viajeros siguen su viaje en busca de las plumas de Sakura. En esta ocasión llegan a un mundo de lo más extraño... para variar.  
Aunque a comparación de lo que han visto, no es nada. Es más, es un mundo en el que ya han estado. Se trata del mundo de Yuuko, la bruja dimensional. Si, el Japón moderno. ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta los viajeros tan rápido? Por Mokona, por supuesto.

- ¡Puu! Hemos llegado a un nuevo...! - se detuvo Mokona, de repente.  
- Mokona¿que ocurre? - Preguntó Fye  
- Es que... este no es un nuevo mundo. ¡Este es el mundo de Mokona! - dijo una Mokona sonriente.  
- ¿¿Hemos vuelto al principio?? - Dijo un enfadado Kurogane.  
- ¡Oh! Da miedo la cara de Kurorin cuando él se enoja - dice Fye.  
- ¿QUÉ ES ESO DE KURORIN¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE SOY KUROGANE!! -

Las típicas peleítas de Fye provocando a Kurogane divirtieron mucho a Mokona. Hasta que ve en ese momento que Shaoran despierta. Estaba recostado, con la princesa Sakura durmiendo encima suyo.

- Tranquilo, Sakura sólo está durmiendo -  
- Por cierto, Mokona¿en donde estamos? -  
- ¡Estamos en el mundo de Mokona! -  
- ¿¿En el mundo de donde empezamos?? -  
- Así es -  
- Dime, Mokona¿sientes alguna pluma? - luego de Shaoran dijese esto, Mokona se concentró...  
- Siento las vibraciones de una pluma, cerca de aquí... pero... este lugar... -  
- ¿Hay algo malo con este lugar? -  
- No, es solo que yo recuerdo solo una pequeña parte de este lugar, está un poco lejos de la casa de Yuuko, este lugar es la ciudad de Tomoeda. Aquí vive un grupo de chicos en los que Yuuko estaba muy interesada, y seguía de cerca sus movimientos... pero no recuerdo por que... - todo esto lo dijo Mokona mientras sus expresiones iban cambiando a la par que le explicaba todo esto a Shaoran.  
- Entonces vayamos a verla, y así podremos saber en donde está la pluma de la princesa - dijo Shaoran.

En ese momento, Sakura recuperaba la conciencia.

- ¿Está usted bien, princesa? - dijo el siempre respetuoso Shaoran.  
- Estoy bien, Shaoran-kun - respondió la princesa con una sonrisa, lo que siempre hace sentir bien a Shaoran. - ¿En dónde estamos? - preguntó ella, al ver el paisaje.  
- Estamos en el mundo en donde empezamos nuestro viaje. Aquí vive la Bruja Dimensional - le informó Shaoran.  
- ¡Vayamos a la casa de Yuuko! - exclamó Mokona muy contenta.

Luego de todas las explicaciones, el grupo se puso en marcha. Daba gracia ver como los transeúntes del Japón moderno observaban sorprendidos al extraño grupo que caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, contando que ellos llevaban unas ropas extrañas, y que iban armados con espadas.  
Aún así, llegaron a la casa de la Bruja Dimensional sin problemas, en la hora del crepúsculo. Por lo que pudieron observar, ella sabía muy bien que ellos vendrían a verla...

- ¡Yuukooooo! -  
- ¿Cómo has estado, Mokona? - preguntó Yuuko.  
- Muy bien. Hemos recuperado bastantes recuerdos de Sakura, llegamos aquí y he sentido una pluma -  
- Ah¿si? - La bruja parecía interesada.  
- Mokona dijo que el lugar en donde hemos llegado y donde sintió la pluma era una parte de la ciudad llamada Tomoeda - dijo Shaoran.  
- Mokona recordó que Yuuko estaba investigando a un grupo de chicos en esa ciudad, y como Mokona no la conoce bien del todo, vinimos a ver a Yuuko a preguntar - agregó Mokona.  
- Con que era eso... - dijo Yuuko. - Muy bien, los ayudaré, guiándolos por Tomoeda. No se la ubicación exacta de la pluma, igual que Mokona, pero el grupo de jovencitos que estoy vigilando tal vez tenga algo que ver, aunque ellos tienen sus poderes mágicos por su propia cuenta, y están en una importante misión -  
- Parece interesante - dijo Fye. - ¿Puede usted contarnos más acerca de ese grupo? -

Yuuko entonces les relató acerca de Sakura, la Card Captor, quien había estado luchando recolectando por la ciudad una cartas mágicas de un mago muy poderoso llamado Clow Reed: las cartas Clow. Estan cartas tenían poderes sorprendentes, y le dio bastante trabajo a Sakura recolectarlas. No solo ella estaba luchando en esta misión. También había un muchachito chino llamado Li Shaoran, quien era descendiente de Clow Reed. Juntó algunas de las cartas, pero no la mayoría. También luchaba junto con Sakura uno de los dos guardianes de las cartas Clow: Kerberos, la bestia del sello, cuyo símbolo es el Sol. Les contó luego del Juicio Final, en la que los dos candidatos pelearon con el Juez Yue, el otro guardián. Luego del juicio, Sakura se había transformado en maestra de cartas. Pero eso no había terminado.  
Luego de esto, llegó otro chico, proveniente de Inglaterra: Eriol Hiragizawa, la reencanación de Clow, quien actualmente le estaba trayendo problemas a Sakura, bastantes problemas, y para poder solucionarlos, ella debía transformar las cartas Clow a su propio poder, y así se transformarían en cartas Sakura, ya que si no las cambiaba a su propio poder, estas se transformarían en cartas comunes y ordinarias.

- Actualmente, Sakura ya cambió la mayoría de las cartas Clow. De hecho, le quedan solo 8 cartas. En la noche siguiente, Eriol hará un movimiento definitivo. Según los sueños que Sakura tuvo, parece ser que Eriol tiene pensado hacer un hechizo poderoso, el cual consiste en cubrir a la ciudad entera en oscuridad y sumir en un sueño eterno a todos sus habitantes, de lo cual, si ustedes siguen aquí tampoco podrán escapar a ese hechizo. Eso sería un problema para ustedes, ya que si alguno de ellos tiene la pluma, no podrán recuperarla si se quedan dormidos - terminó Yuuko.  
- ¿Y como evitamos eso? - preguntó Kurogane.  
- Tengo algo que podría ayudarles, pero me lo tienen que pagar.  
- ¡Típico de tí!- exclamó Kurogane.

Los cuatros viajeros se pusieron a pensar. ¿Qué podrían darle a Yuuko esta vez para poder conseguir lo que se necesitaba para evadir el hechizo de Eriol? Shaoran fue el primero en dar una idea.

- Este... tengo algo, pero no se si será suficiente... - titubeó Shaoran mientras buscaba algo de dentro de su capa. - Esto le perteneció a mi padre - A medida que iba diciendo esto, sacó un libro de su capa. Este libro era el que Seishirou intentaba leer, y Shaoran le había ofrecido traducírselo a cambio de que lo entrenara para pelear, cuando él era pequeño. El libro que hablaba sobre vampiros.  
- Si, es suficiente - dijo Yuuko. Luego de decir esto, el libro se fue flotando a posarse sobre un estante. De ese mismo estante surgieron 4 bolitas azules. Cada uno tomó una. - Estos son escudos que se activarán si le apretan ese pequeño botón que tiene cada uno - Los demás observaron que en cada bolita que tenían en la mano, había un botón similar a un zafiro. - Cuando ustedes vean que el hechizo se está por realizar, activen los escudos apretando ese botón. Este escudo no solo los protegerá de las influencias mágicas, también los hará invisibles ante los ojos de los demás. Sólo se podrán ver entre ustedes -  
- ¿Cómo reconoceremos a estas personas? - preguntó Shaoran.  
- Siganme, y les mostraré quienes son - dijo la bruja.

Todos la siguieron hasta la parte trasera de su casa, en donde había un hermoso jardín, todo cubierto por la escarcha invernal, y en él, en su lado izquierdo, un pozo, en su lado derecho, una fuente. Yuuko fue por uno de los caminos bellamente decorados, el que se dirigía hacia la fuente. Todos la seguían sigilosamente, en guardia, como esperando a que algo repentino sucediese.  
Finalmente llegaron. Yuuko posó una de las yemas de sus delicados dedos en la superficie de mármol. La fuente, que estaba vacía, se llenó rápidamente, y dejó ver a tres figuras caminando juntas. Eran dos chicas y un chico, todos con la misma vestimenta, más precisamente con el mismo uniforme escolar. Cuando los rostros se hicieron visibles, todos ahogaron una exclamación.

- ¡Pero...! -  
- ¡...no puede ser! -

Así reaccionaron Shaoran y la princesa Sakura cuando se vieron reflejados, cuatro años más jóvenes, entre esos tres jóvenes.

- ¡Pero si es...! - Exclamó Kurogane, cuando descubrió con verdadera sorpresa que la tercera figura femenina se trataba de Tomoyo. Al igual que los otros dos, tenía cuatro años menos. - Claro, este no es el Japón que yo conozco. Por supuesto que no es la princesa Tomoyo - pensó para sí.  
- ¿Qué significa esto? - preguntó Sakura.  
- Creo que no hay que dar mucha explicación, pero se los aclararé - dijo Yuuko. - La Maestra de Cartas es Sakura - señaló a la Sakura más joven, la de la fuente. - El descendiente de Clow es Shaoran - su dedo se deslizó lentamente hacia la otra figura. - y ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, la mejor amiga de Sakura, quien la filma y viste para todas las ocasiones en las que Sakura usa magia - su dedo finalmente terminó por señalar a la versión joven de Tomoyo. Luego se dirigió a Kurogane: - Tú sabes mejor que nadie de quien se trata -

Kurogane no contestó. Observaba con cierto interés a la versión joven de Tomoyo, recordando a la que, para él, es la verdadera.  
Yuuko volvió a posar su dedo, esta vez, en el agua. Esta se revolvió un poco, e hizo desaparecer la imagen, para luego ser reemplazada lentamente por alguien que estaba en una habitación con una leve iluminación. En la habitación había un escritorio con una lámpara desde donde salía toda la luz que se divisaba en el cuarto. Sentado frente a ese escritorio, había un joven escribiendo sobre él. Este joven tenía el cabello lacio y corto, con un tono algo azulado, al igual que sus ojos, los cuales estaban resguardados tras unos lentes algo grandes para su rostro.  
- Este joven es Eriol Hiragizawa, la reencarnación del mago Clow - se oyó la voz de Yuuko.  
- ¿No deberíamos mejor impedir que este muchacho ponga a todos a dormir en lugar de esperar a mañana a la noche? - Kurogane estaba un poco impaciente, además de que la presencia de la Bruja Dimensional lo ponía de mal humor.  
- No, las intenciones de él no son por maldad. Es su forma de ayudar a Sakura - respondió Yuuko.  
- ¡Aah! Kuro-pon quiere luchar - dijo Fye.  
- ¡¡SOY KUROGANE!! - éste estaba furioso.  
- De cualquier manera¿cómo sabremos cuándo va a pasar todo lo que nos has dicho? - preguntó Fye. Su rostro se puso serio.  
- Será en la hora del crepúsculo, en el templo Tsukimine - contestó Yuuko. La imagen de la fuente cambió para mostrarles ese lugar reflejado en el agua.

Una horas después, todos estaban instalados y dormidos. Yuuko les ofreció su casa para quedarse hasta que encontraran la pluma. Sakura estaba en una habitación, Shaoran en otra, Yuuko estaba en la suya conversando con Mokona, Fye y Kurogane compartían la habitación que quedaba.  
Shaoran estaba en su habitación, meditando lo que había visto y oído en ese día. Al ver a su yo de ese mundo y a la Sakura de ese mundo, se sorprendió mucho. Ahora que estaba solo, pasaban por su mente los recuerdos que él si poseía de él y Sakura de pequeños. Recordaba con una sonrisa en su rostro todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Guiado por el cansancio del viaje, se recostó. Pasó un rato, y de repente escucha que alguien llama y se incorpora.

- ¿Si? - dice, deslizando la puerta.  
- Shaoran-kun - se encuentra con Sakura. Sus rostros se encontraron tan cerca que se sonrojaron y cada uno volteó la mirada hacia otra dirección.  
- ¿Pasó algo? - preguntó Shaoran, de repente.  
- Este... yo... no puedo dormir - dijo Sakura, algo confundida. - He tenido un sueño extraño -  
- ¿Sueño? - se extrañó Shaoran. - ¿Quieres contármelo? - preguntó con una mirada que denotaba algo de preocupación.  
- Esta bien - Sakura se sentó, tomó aire y comenzó. - En mi sueño, se me apareció el paisaje del templo Tsukimine. Lo que habíamos visto de él fue la entrada nada más, pero yo vi más de ese lugar. Vi un enorme árbol que no tenía casi hojas, pero que en un momento, sin explicación, se llena de flores rosadas, como las que vimos en el país de Outo, las que se llamaban como yo. Y vi al pie de ese árbol florido a esos tres chicos. El que es como tu está vestido con unas ropas de color verde y blanco, con un sombrero verde. La que es como yo, está vestida con un traje muy bonito, y... - Aquí Sakura hace una pausa. - escucho que hacen una especie de promesa... así - Toma la mano de Shaoran y engancha su meñique con el de ella. Shaoran se sonrojó, al igual que ella. - Luego ella se dirige al árbol, posa una de sus manos en su tronco, en donde se abre un gran agujero, por el que pasa, y el árbol vuelve a su estado original. Antes de que pase esto, algo me impulsa a seguirla, entonces corro, pero nadie me ve que entro a ese agujero. Y la sigo... - Después explicará la escena en la que Sakura (la Card Captor) se encuentra con el mago Clow, para poder preguntarle acerca del misterio en relación a su presencia en el mundo actual. - Aquí me sorprendí bastante al ver que el mago Clow era mi padre en realidad. Pero cuando Clow estaba a punto de desaparecer, siento una extraña sensación, como si mi pluma estuviese allí, con Clow. Entonces pasa algo más extraño aún: cuando Sakura se distrajo, Clow me miró directamente, como si el escudo de Yuuko no hiciese efecto. Entonces me sonríe, extrae algo de su capa, una llave dorada. Y luego saca algo más. ¡Era una de mis plumas! Y la fusiona con esa llave. Y luego de eso... desapareció todo. Con Sakura, volví a donde estaba el árbol, en el templo - Aquí Sakura se detuvo. Le faltó el aire.  
- Entonces eso significa que ya hemos localizado donde se escondería una de las plumas - Shaoran aprovechó esta pausa de la princesa.  
- Si. Pero eso no es todo. Vi más. - Cuando todo esto pasó, de repente se puso todo muy oscuro, y cuando se aclaró, estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente. Era una habitación. Y Sakura estaba parada en medio de ese lugar, cabizbaja. Todo lo que le oigo decir es "No quiero, no quiero que pase" y una lágrima cayó al suelo. Lo que pasó después, fue que el suelo se iluminó de una manera muy rara, había muchos signos dibujados con esa luz en el suelo bajo esa chica y vi luego que algo frente a ella se empezó a formar con ramas de esa luz. Algo en forma de carta. Cuando ella lo tomó, toda la habitación se iluminó en un instante, y sentí esa sensación extraña de nuevo, y vislumbré como una pluma se fusionaba con esa carta. Luego el lugar volvió a su forma original. Entonces, Sakura tomó la carta, la dio vuelta y pude ver un dibujo de un corazón alado con una corona pequeña encima de él. "Mi querido Shaoran", la escuché susurrar, y salió corriendo de esa habitación - Sakura terminó. Tenía los ojos cerrados, para buena suerte de Shaoran, quien al escuchar lo último, se sonrojó. Pero luego volvió su mirada hacia Sakura, sorprendido.  
- Eso significa que hay más de una pluma en este mundo. Podremos recuperar más recuerdos tuyos - expresó Shaoran, sonriendo con una mirada serena.  
Sakura sonrió al escuchar esto. De repente escucharon unas campanadas. Venían de un viejo reloj que se encontraba en algún lado de la casa.  
- Será mejor dormir. Mañana tenemos que revisar los lugares para investigar un poco - dijo Shaoran.  
- Si - dijo Sakura. Se puso de pie y se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes de abrir la puerta... - Gracias, Shaoran-kun -  
- No es nada - respondió el aludido.  
- No solo por escucharme hoy - dijo Sakura. - Gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo para recuperar mis recuerdos. Por ejemplo, lo que hiciste hoy: para pagarle a la Bruja Dimensional los escudos, entregaste el libro de tu padre. Muchas gracias. - se dio vuelta para mostrarle una hermosa sonrisa que volvió a encender el corazón de Shaoran. Este solo atinó a sonreir. - Buenos noches, Shaoran-kun - Y luego, ella se fue.  
- Buenas noches - respondió Shaoran. - De nada, Sakura - murmuró, después de recostarse nuevamente y cerrar los ojos antes de que el sueño lo invadiese nuevamente.  
Al día siguiente, Shaoran fue despertado por Mokona.

* * *

**Holas a todos! Espero que hasta ahora estén disfrutado de leer de ésta historia tanto como yo disfruté al escribirla.**

**Continúen al capítulo 2, y porfis dejen reviews.**

**Saludos.**

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Sakura como Sora, Shaoran como Arashi**

- ¡Shaaaoorann! - la carita feliz de Mokona pegada a su cabeza ya era un clásico despertar para el muchacho.  
Shaoran se levantó, y observó que en un rincón de la habitación que había unas prendas prolijamente dobladas. Como era costumbre ya, si tenía que transitar por ese mundo, debía vestirse como la gente de allí, para no levantar sospechas.  
Luego de vestirse, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de Sakura para ver si seguía dormida. Era habitual ya que la princesa durmiese bastante, por la falta de recuerdos. Llamó a la puerta, esperó, al ver que no respondía, abrió la puerta despacio, y al dar un rápido vistazo, pronto se dio cuenta de que ella no se encontraba allí.

- Sakura está en el comedor, con todos los demás - le informó Mokona.  
- Esta casa es muy grande. ¿Puedes decirme como llegar allí? - le preguntó Shaoran.  
- ¡Mokona te llevará! - exclamó con entusiasmo la criaturita blanca.

Y así fue. Llegaron y estaban todos con alguna actividad distinta: Kurogane estaba practicando y ejercitándose con su espada, al lado del comedor; Fye estaba terminando de decorar un pastel en la cocina, Yuuko estaba sentada, tomando el sol matinal de invierno frente a un gran ventanal, y Sakura estaba a su lado, observando la tarea de Fye. Mokona pronto fue al lado de Yuuko para recibir los rayos solares también. Se encontraba con ellos la Mokona negra, haciéndoles compañía. Hacía un poco de frío y la nieve cubría todos los rincones del jardín delantero, que era el que se veía desde allí. Se notaba que la noche anterior había nevado. Cuando Shaoran llegó, Sakura se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia él.

- Buenos días, Shaoran-kun - Sakura lo recibió con su hermosa sonrisa.  
- Buenos días, princesa - respondió Shaoran, sonriendo también. - ¿Has podido dormir bien? -  
- Si. - respondió ella. - Creo que fue gracias a que me escuchaste, que pude dormir sin preocuparme más - Ella lo miró directo a los ojos en un momento. - Gracias, Shaoran-kun - cerró los ojos y sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.  
- Shaoran, princesa Sakura, ¿pueden venir un momento? - Yuuko los llamó. Ambos jóvenes se acercaron hacia ella. - Debo advertirles algo - Comenzó. - A pesar de que luego tendrán que cambiarse de atuendo, sus yo de este mundo no deben verlos. Podrían atacarlos, pensando que es un truco del mago Clow. Por lo tanto, hagan todo lo posible por pasar desapercibidos -  
- ¡Puu! ¡Mokona tiene la solución para eso! - dijo la criatura sonriente.  
- ¿Cuál? - preguntaron Sakura y Shaoran a la vez, mientras Yuuko sostenía en brazos algo de ropa...  
Lo siguiente que pasó en esa mañana fue bastante cómico, pero al final, los jóvenes tuvieron que aceptar que era lo mejor para poder cumplir con su objetivo. Luego del almuerzo, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para poner en práctica la idea de Mokona...  
La primera en salir fue Sakura, pero estaba irreconocible. Es más, no parecía una chica. Tenía puesto unos pantalones de jean que le quedaban algo grandes, sostenidos por un cinturón negro, con una enorme sudadera roja y una gorra negra con la vicera hacia adelante, donde recogió su pelo. Tenía de calzado una zapatillas blancas algo desatadas.  
- ¡Fiuu! ¡Fiuu! Sakura está irreconocible - dijo Fye, quien estaba sentado en una mesa de un hermoso comedor tomando el té con una rebanada del pastel que había terminado esa mañana.  
Kurogane estaba sentado a un lado. Cuando vio entrar a Sakura, no la reconoció al principio, y cuando escuchó el comentario de Fye, sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente. - ¿Esta era la idea del bollo blanco? - preguntó Kurogane, sorprendido.  
- Eso quiere decir que si Sakura se disfrazó de chico... - Fye no pudo continuar, ya que alguien estaba protestando tras la puerta que daba al comedor.  
- ¡Tienes que salir, Shaaorann! - y vieron a Mokona encima de la cabeza de lo que al principio vieron como una chica, para luego darse cuenta de que se trataba de Shaoran disfrazado. Tenía un atuendo muy bonito. Un precioso vestido blanco de falda bastante larga, considerando lo largo de sus piernas. Sobre el vestido, un saco celeste. Sobre su cabeza, una peluca, con la cual quedaba a la vista como una preciosa muchacha de cabello largo oscuro, con una cinta blanca para terminar de decorar sus cabellos. En sus pies, unos zapatitos blancos, y en su cara, todo el color rojo que se pueda imaginar en un rostro avergonzado.

- Te ves muy tierno, Shaoran - bromeó Fye.  
- ¡Je! No te pareces para nada al mocoso - dijo Kurogane, con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.  
- Por lo menos no es la primera vez que tienes que disfrazarte de este modo - comentó Yuuko.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabe? - preguntó Shaoran.  
- Mokona me estuvo contando anoche todo lo referente a los viajes - contestó la bruja.

Shaoran y Sakura no se vieron el uno al otro hasta ese momento. Cuando se examinaron, ambos comenzaron a reirse con ganas. De verdad parecían lo que debían aparentar.

- Ahora ya pueden ir a Tomoeda sin que sus yo de este mundo los reconozcan - dijo Yuuko.  
- ¡Mokona tuvo la idea! Para que ninguno corrieran peligro, mejor disfrazarlos a Sakura de chico y a Shaoran de chica. Ahora solo les falta un nombre para cada uno... - Mokona pensó un momento. - ¡Sakura se llamará Sora, y Shaoran se llamará Arashi! -  
- Me parece una buena idea. - expresó Yuuko. - Bueno, ya es hora de irnos. Los llevaré a conocer Tomoeda, así pueden buscar la pluma con más calma, ahora que hay tiempo -

Y así fue. Salieron de allí y tomaron el tren hasta Tomoeda. Mientras estaban en el viaje, Sakura les contó a los demás su sueño. Cuando terminó, Fye fue el primero en hablar.

- Si hay más de una pluma de Sakura, por lo menos el trabajo de buscarlas ya se nos alivianó un poco. Ahora solo queda saber cómo deshacemos la fusión de ambas plumas -  
- Y es por eso que estamos viajando ahora - dijo Shaoran. - Con el tiempo que tenemos ahora, solo debemos investigar todo este asunto.  
- Pero debemos ser precabidos - se escuchó decir a Kurogane. - No olviden lo que pasó luego de la carrera de Dragonfly - añadió.  
- Si - dijo Shaoran. - Debemos estar alerta -  
En ese momento llegaron a la estación Tomoeda. La estación estaba abarrotada de gente. Lo siguiente que hicieron fue recorrer las calles de la ciudad en busca de alguna pista. Mientras lo hacían, aprovecharon para ver todos los alrededores. En verdad era un bonita ciudad. La princesa Sakura ahora se divertía en grande con Mokona y Yuuko, quienes le enseñaban todas las cosas de ese mundo. Shaoran se sentía feliz cada vez que Sakura reía. Como Fye le dijo a Sakura en el país de Outo, la sonrisa de ella era como un regalo para Shaoran. Estaban paseando tranquilos cuando...

- Tengo hambre, Yuuko!! Vamos a comer!! - exclamó Mokona.

Fue así como terminaron en un restaurante similar al del país de Hashin. Y al igual que este, Touya, el hermano de la Sakura de ese mundo, y su amigo Yukito, trabajaban en ese lugar por medio tiempo.  
Cuando fueron a dar vueltas los okonomiyakis, Touya miró de manera extraña a Sakura, y luego a Shaoran.

- Oigan... - dijo Touya en voz baja. - ...¿no los he visto antes en alguna parte? -  
Sakura se puso nerviosa. ¿Y si se tratara del rey de su país natal, de su verdadero hermano?  
- No lo creo - murmuró ella, con el mejor tono varonil que estuvo practicando con Fye y Kurogane hasta ese momento.  
- Nosotros solo estamos de paseo por la ciudad - expresó Shaoran con la voz más dulce y aguda que logró luego de las prácticas conjuntas con Yuuko y Mokona, a la vez que mostraba una sonrisa de los más angelical.  
- ¿Y puedo saber sus nombres? - intervino Yukito, que pasaba en ese momento a completar la tarea de Touya.  
- Soy... Sora - respondió con un mínimo titubeo Sakura.  
- Yo me llamo Arashi - dijo un alegre Shaoran.  
Touya se les quedó mirando de manera sospechosa, pero como los poderes que él poseía se los había otorgado a Yue, no pudo percibir la verdad, por lo que simplemente se limitó a volver a las demás mesas. Yukito saludó al grupo y lo siguió.

- A pesar de que ya no tiene poder... sigue siendo bastante perceptivo - murmuró Yuuko.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Fye.  
- ¿Recuerdan que les mencioné al Juez Yue? - preguntó Yuuko  
- ¿Te refieres al otro protector de las cartas Clow? - dijo Shaoran.  
- Si - respondió Yuuko. Y agregó: - Al igual que Kerberos, Yue posee una falsa identidad, una semejante al de un humano ordinario. Luego de que Sakura se convirtió en la Maestra de Cartas, los guardianes también pasaron a ser responsabilidad suya y a depender de su magia, sobre todo Yue, cuyo símbolo es la luna. -  
- Lo que imagino es que la Maestra de Cartas no tenía el poder suficiente para mantener a Yue con vida, ¿verdad? - dijo Fye - ¿Cómo se las arregló?.  
- El hermano de Sakura le dio todo su poder a Yue para que tanto él como su identidad falsa continuaran con vida. Imaginarán entonces cuál es la identidad falsa de Yue - dijo Yuuko.  
Shaoran observó a Touya nuevamente, y luego a Yukito. Se quedó con la mirada perdida en ellos, hasta que se dio cuenta:

- Yukito es Yue en realidad -  
- Correcto - respondió Yuuko. - Es por eso que Touya ya no percibe personas con poderes mágicos o eventos fuera de lo común -  
A todo esto, ya habían terminado de comer, por lo que Yuuko les propuso ir a la escuela y comenzar el seguimiento de los jóvenes Card Captors.

* * *

**Holas a todos! Luego de una gran confusión con respecto al funcionamiento de la página, finalmente me puedo dar el gusto de dividir ésto por cada capítulp, jeje. Espero que les haya gustado el presente episodio. No se pierdan el próximo.**

**Continúen al capítulo 3, y porfis dejen reviews.**

**Saludos.**

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Los sentimiento ocultos**

Como el grupo había almorzado más temprano de lo que sería la hora del descanso en la escuela Tomoeda, al llegar decidieron probar los dispositivos que Yuuko les había dado para cumplir con su cometido. Así que todos apretaron los botones azules. Shaoran fue el primero, y cuando lo hizo, para los ojos de todos, él había desaparecido, pero luego Kurogane y Fye lo imitaron y también desaparecieron.

- ¡Increíble! - exclamó Sakura.  
- Princesa - se escuchó la voz del ahora Shaoran invisible. - Aprete el botón azul, y nos podrá ver -  
- Si - y Sakura cerró los ojos cuando apretó el botón. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, ella estaba como envuelta por un aura azulada, y pudo ver a sus compañeros de viaje nuevamente. Al instante, Yuuko apareció con Mokona.  
- Tenías uno para ti sola, ¿verdad? - preguntó Kurogane.  
- Es la única forma en que los puedo ver - respondió Yuuko. - ¿Entramos? - preguntó  
- Por supuesto - respondió Shaoran, y de un salto se trepó a un árbol que bordeaba la escuela, y luego saltó a uno que estaba dentro de ella, y llegó en el momento preciso en que Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo comenzaban su conversación...

- ¿EH? ¿Con la carta del Regreso? - Preguntó Li Shaoran, asombrado.  
- Si. - Respondió Sakura Kinomoto - Si viajo al mundo del pasado y compruebo que hizo el mago Clow antes de morir, es probable que sepamos por que están sucediendo todas estas cosas tan raras -  
- ¡Pero se requiere de mucha magia para activar la carta del Regreso! - exclamó Shaoran - ¿¡Qué pasará si algo malo llegara a sucederte!? -  
- Kero me dijo que si le pido ayuda al árbol de cerezos que está en el tempo Tsukimine, lograré cumplir con mi misión - respondió Sakura.  
- ¡¡Es peligroso que hagas eso!! - Shaoran se veía sumamente preocupado... Sakura entendió  
- Shaoran, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi - dijo ella con una mirada bondadosa.

Lo que ellos no sabían, y lo que vieron el grupo de viajeros, fue que Eriol estaba escuchando todo, oculto tras un muñeco de nieve que se encontraba cerca de donde los Card Captors se encontraban hablando.

- ¿Qué estará haciendo ahí escondido, escuchando la conversación de los otros? - preguntó Kurogane.  
- Se ve algo sospechoso, ¿no creen? - preguntó Fye.  
- Puede ser, pero... su mirada parecía algo misteriosa, pero a la vez tenía algo de bondad - dijo Shaoran.  
- Sakura dijo algo que me llamó la atención - dijo Fye. Todos voltearon a verlo. - Mencionó a alguien llamado Kero. ¿No será el mismo que conocimos en ese mundo en donde nos volvimos pequeños? -  
- Así es - dijo Yuuko. Todos se asombraron al oir esto.  
- Entonces, ¿ese dios sabrá viajar entre las dimensiones también? - Preguntó Shaoran.  
- No, aquí Kero, quiero decir, Kerberos, es el guardian de las Cartas Clow. ¿Recuerdan que se los mencioné? - Preguntó Yuuko.  
- Es verdad - dijo Fye. De repente se oyeron unas campanadas procedentes de la escuela, y vieron como el pequeño grupo de jovencitos se marchó a reanudar las clases. - Creo que ya no tenemos por que quedarnos aquí. Ahora debemos decidir que hacer -  
- ¿Tienes algún plan? - preguntó Kurogane.  
- No nos queda más que esperar a que salgan y luego debemos seguirlos - dijo Shaoran.  
- ¡Mokona quiere descansar! ¡Vamos a tomar un refresco! - exclamó la pequeña Mokona Modoki.  
- Si, creo que no tenemos otra opción. Tendremos que hacer tiempo - dijo Fye.

Había una cafetería cerca, y se fueron allí a esperar la finalización de las clases. No pasaron más que unas horas, cuando los vieron salir. Como Sakura y Shaoran estaban disfrazados, no hizo falta utilizar los escudos, así que salieron de allí, y los siguieron. Los oyeron decir que se encontrarían mas tarde en el templo Tsukimine al atardecer, que Sakura iría a casa de Tomoyo a cambiarse, y que Shaoran haría lo mismo, pero en su casa. Cuando se alejaron, el grupo se detuvo.

- Es momento de dividirnos - dijo Shaoran - Podríamos seguirlos y averiguar un poco más acerca del paradero de las plumas de Sakura. -  
- Esa es buena idea. - repuso Fye. - Yo iré con Sakura y con la bruja de la dimensión a seguir a Sakura y Tomoyo- dijo, mientras señalaba a las personas nombradas - Kuropon, Mokona y tú seguirán a Shaoran. - Y mientras empezaban a alejarse, dijo - En cuanto vean que vuelve a salir, síganlo, y así podrán encontrarse con nosotros de vuelta - Y se fueron.

Shaoran, Kurogane y Mokona llegaron a la casa de Li, donde tuvieron que hacer un rápido movimiento para poder pasar por la puerta del departamento antes de que se cerrara.  
Li entró a su cuarto, Shaoran y los demás lo siguieron, y el dueño de casa dejó su mochila sobre el escritorio. Fue ahí cuando lo vio nuevamente: el oso de felpa que había hecho para Sakura, pero que aún permanecía allí, apenas inclinado, como si estuviese aburrido de ese lugar y quisiese estar en los brazos de su verdadera dueña. El chico lo tomó entre sus manos, y se recostó en su cama, con los brazos hacia arriba, como si el oso estuviese flotando. En su mente, Li recordó algo que Sakura le había dicho ese día, durante el descanso: "Shaoran, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi". Y recordó esa sonrisa que tanto le iluminan su rostro, esa clase de sonrisa que él atesora en su corazón. Sonrió, con una mirada llena de ternura. Shaoran observó a su yo más joven, y le llamó la atención esa mirada. De hecho, le parecía familiar...  
Li se levantó de su cama, y dejó al oso nuevamente en su lugar.

- Esta vez, debo decírselo - repuso para sí el Shaoran de ese mundo, en voz alta - ¿Quién sabe que podría llegar a ocurrirle a ella el día de hoy? - Él bajó la cabeza y apretó sus manos, algo temblorosas - Si no me apresuro a confesarle lo que siento, no podré hacerlo jamás - Levantó su cabeza de golpe, observando al oso nuevamente. - Debo hacerlo cuanto antes - Luego de esto, se dirigió a su armario y comenzó a hacer los preparativos para volver a salir.

Shaoran y los demás aprovecharon para escabullirse de la habitación, y se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa, esperando a que el chico saliera para poder salir ellos también.

- ¿A quién se habrá referido ese chico con "ella"? - preguntó Kurogane en voz baja.  
- No lo sé... - respondió Shaoran, susurrando también. - Pero la expresión de su rostro en un momento se me hizo muy conocida... -  
- Mokona pudo sentir los sentimientos del Shaoran pequeño - dijo Mokona de repente. - El corazón de ese Shaoran sentía una gran ansiedad, pero también está algo confundido - Y agregó. - Pero cuando sonrió, sentí en él un sentimiento fuerte y puro. Era un sentimiento de amor -  
- ¿Amor? - Se oyó a Shaoran decir. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. La expresión del chico era la misma que Sakura tenía para con él cuando estaban juntos, cuando aún conservaba todos sus recuerdos. También reconoció que él tenía ese mismo semblante para con Sakura, tanto antes como después del comienzo de su viaje en busca de sus recuerdos...

Pasó el rato y el joven Shaoran se había puesto su traje de combate, llevando consigo su espada.

- Una espada de doble filo, algo larga para ese mocoso, pero se ve que tiene mucha práctica con ella - murmuró Kurogane.

El muchacho salió de su casa, y los viajeros lo siguieron hacia el templo Tsukimine. En el semblante de Li se apreciaba la preocupación que tenía. El riesgo que Sakura estaba por correr era muy grande, y rogaba para sí que todo saliera bien.  
Muy pronto se encontró con el grupo, que estaba llegando al mismo tiempo que él, por lo que se encaminaron juntos hacia el árbol de cerezos que Sakura utilizaría para que el conjuro de la carta Regreso funcionase.  
El grupo de viajeros también se reunió, y se ocultaron tras el árbol de cerezos para oir mejor sin ser oídos...

* * *

**Holis, holis! No se a ustedes, pero la historia se va poniendo cada vez mejor.**

**Continúen al capítulo 4, y porfis dejen reviews.**

**Saludos.**

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: La aparición del mago Clow**

- ¿Ya estás lista? - le preguntó Kero, el pequeño guardían a su dueña.  
- Si - contestó. De inmediato invocó la carta del Regreso con su báculo mágico, y se encaminó directamente hacia el árbol, mientras éste, que estaba sin una sola hoja cubriéndolo, se llenó de flores mágicamente.  
- ¡Fiu! La Sakura de este mundo sí que sabe usar la magia - susurró Fye.  
- Si no te callas, nos descubrirán - musitó Kurogane.  
- Shaoran-kun, esto fue algo que vi en mi sueño - dijo la princesa Sakura.  
- Es verdad - recordó Shaoran - Entonces en cualquier momento se transportará al pasado. Princesa, quédese aquí, yo seguiré a la Maestra de Cartas y averiguaré el paradero de la pluma -  
- Espera, yo iré contigo - dijo la princesa, tomándolo del brazo.  
Shaoran de inmediato se sonrojó, pero logró disimularlo con una sonrisa. - Entiendo - le dijo a Sakura. - Iremos juntos, entonces - fue entonces cuando volvieron a oír la voz de la Sakura de ese mundo, y observaron con atención...

- Bueno, tengo que irme - se oyó decir a Sakura, la cazadora de cartas.  
- ¡Claro! - dijo Kero.  
- Por favor, ten mucho cuidado - le pidió Tomoyo. Hubo un pequeño silencio, y esta observó a Li, quien estaba cabizbajo. Aún se lo veía preocupado, y no decía nada.  
Sakura se acercó a él, y extendió su dedo meñique frente suyo (- ¡Shaoran-kun! La promesa! - susurró la princesa cuando los vió). Shaoran lo vió, y levantó su mirada para ver a Sakura a los ojos.  
- Descuida, yo estaré de regreso pronto. Te lo prometo - le dijo Sakura.  
Shaoran la observó y luego sonrió, y unió su dedo meñique al de ella, y agitando un poco los brazos, recitaron la promesa del dedo chiquito. Al terminar, separaron sus dedos meñiques, y dejaron sus brazos quietos.  
- Entonces nos vemos después - dijo Sakura.  
- Si - le asintió Shaoran.

Al Shaoran más grande se le cruzó un recuerdo por la mente, pero ese no era el momento para ponerse a recordar...

Luego Sakura dio media vuelta, y apoyó una de sus manos en el tronco del árbol, cerró sus ojos, y se concentró para llegar a donde quería ir...  
- ¡Este es el momento! - dijo Yuuko.  
- Si - asintió Shaoran, el viajero. - Princesa, vámonos - agregó, dirigiéndose a Sakura.  
- Si - dijo ella, tomándolo de la mano. Shaoran se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a seguir a la Maestra de Cartas hacia el pasado...

"Por favor, quiero que me lleves a la época antes de que el mago Clow perdiera la vida", pensó Sakura, pidiéndoselo a la carta del Regreso. "Mago Clow...".

Y mientras Sakura se sumergía en el portal en forma de hoyo negro que se había formado en el tronco del árbol frente a ella, Shaoran sumergió su mano y fue inmediatamente atrapada por el hoyo. Y así, los viajeros también fueron transportados al pasado junto con la maestra de cartas. Todo se iluminó fuertemente, y cuando se disipó parte de la luz, se encontraron en un inmenso y hermoso jardín.

- ¡Que hermoso! - exclamó la princesa. Ambos jóvenes habían quedado maravillados.

Shaoran buscó a Sakura, y la encontró, preguntándose en donde se encontraba, y vio que empezó a recorrer el jardín. Fue ahí cuando le indicó a la princesa que era momento de seguirla. Finalmente, después de caminar un poco, se encontraron detrás de un arco de piedra antiguo, y vieron que Sakura se escondió detrás de él, espiando a una criatura que estaba junto a un árbol seco que contrastaba con todo el paisaje floreado.

- El que está ahí es Kero - dijo Sakura.  
- Shaoran-kun - susurró la princesa. - ¿"Kero" no era el nombre del dios de aquel mundo en el que todos nos volvimos pequeñitos? ¿El amigo de Moko-chan? -  
- Si - respondió este. - Quizás esta sea su verdadera forma. Depsués de todo, no olvide que es uno de los guardianes de las cartas Clow, según la Bruja de la Dimensión--  
Pero Shaoran se interrumpió al ver en el cielo una figura alada parecida a un ángel que estaba bajando a tierra hacia Kero. Con una seña, le indicó que se quedara allí, y se dirigió hacia las criaturas para poder oir lo que dijeran.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Kerberos? - preguntó Yue.  
- Es que hay algo extraño - dijo Kero. - Se supone que es primavera, y este cerezo no ha florecido.  
- Verás que con el tiempo lo hará - dijo Yue.  
- ¿Con el tiempo? ¿Cuándo? -  
- Deja que pase más tiempo -  
- ¿Qué explicación es esa? - Kero miró al árbol de nuevo - ¿Crees que pueda florecer como los demás árboles? -

Por supuesto que ni Sakura ni la princesa Sakura podían escuchar lo que los guardianes decían.

- ¿Qué tanto estarán haciendo Kero y Yue en este lugar? - se preguntó la maestra de cartas.  
- Están esperando - dijo una voz varonil desconocida detrás de la niña, y delante de la princesa.  
Ambas se sorprendieron al ver de quien se trataba. "¡Mago Clow!", pensó Sakura. "¡Padre!" pensó la princesa Sakura.  
Clow estaba mirando a las criaturas al hablar, pero le sonrió a Sakura y se dirigió hacia ellos.  
Shaoran escuchó unas pisadas, miró hacia atrás y vio al que él recordaba como el antiguo rey de Clow, miró a la princesa, y esta asintió. "Si, es él", pensó Shaoran. "El es el famoso Mago Clow de este mundo". Con una seña, le dijo a la princesa que se acercara despacio.

- ¡Disculpe, Mago Clow! Yo solo quería-- Sakura se interrumpió cuando el mago Clow se giró hacia ella y le hizo una señal para que no hable en ese momento. Sakura solo se quedó observando.  
Los viajeros siguieron a Clow, y vieron como sacaba una carta similar a la que vieron sacar a la maestra de cartas al invocar los poderes para regresar al pasado. La carta, en el caso de Clow, era la carta de las flores. La carta empezó a girar por encima de su cabeza

- Quiero que me ayudes, por favor - dijo el mago Clow a la carta, la cual en un instante se transformó en una bella criatura en forma de una mujer sonriente, con un hermoso vestido y un cabello rizado muy lindo.

La carta voló hacia el cielo, moviendo con elegancia sus brazos, como si estuviese danzando, y unos momentos después, el árbol seco floreció.  
Ambas Sakuras quedaron sorprendidas, al igual que Shaoran y Kero, quien se dio vuelta al escuchar que Clow se acercó hacia los guardianes.

- No tenías que haber hecho eso - le reprochó Kero a su amo. Pero Clow sonreía.

Los guardianes hicieron una reverencia ante su creador, con una sonrisa esbozada en sus rostros.

- Kero y Yue se ven felices en esta época - La princesa se giró al escuchar esto. Era Sakura la que habló desde el lugar donde seguía escondida. Había una rara expresión en su rostro, como de tristeza. - Ambos se ven muy contentos - dijo mientras todo se oscurecía.

Cuando todo volvió a aclararse, Sakura despertó en el bello jardín, pero descubrió que estaba dormida encima de Kero. Cuando levantó su cabeza para buscar al mago Clow...

- ¿Pudiste dormir bien? - le preguntó Clow, quiene estaba leyendo un libro, recostado en el tronco del mismo árbol que había hecho florecer. Aunque el árbol había cambiado. Ya no tenía flores, y el ambiente era más caluroso que antes.

Shaoran despertó cerca del mago Clow antes que la maestra de cartas. La princesa seguía dormida, por lo que la despertó, para que no perdiera detalle de nada.

- ¡Mago Clow! ¡Yo solo vine por que--

Clow se giró y volvió a pedirle silencio a Sakura. - Este lugar es fresco. Es perfecto para tomar la siesta - dijo, aparentemente volviendo a su lectura.

- Disculpe, he venido aquí para hacerle una pregunta - dijo Sakura, pero realmente no sabía por donde empezar. - Bueno, lo que pasa es que--  
- ¿Haz venido del futuro, no es así? - la interrumpió Clow  
- ¿Eh? - Sakura se sorprendió. - Si, así es - contestó ella.  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta y quieres preguntarme, pequeña? -  
- Lo que pasa es que algo extraño está sucediendo en todo mi alrededor, y después de que soluciono el problema, puedo detectar su presencia en ese mismo lugar. Por eso me imaginé que usted estaba detrás de todo esto, y quiero saber si es verdad -  
- Si te digo que lo he hecho, es por que así es. Pero al mismo tiempo, te aseguro que no tengo nada que ver en esto -  
- Pero, ¿a qué se refiere con eso? -  
- ¡Clow, te dije que no usaras la carta de las burbujas! ¡Me hace cosquillas! - se oyó a Kero hablar entre sueños, y riéndose suavemente.  
- Escucha eso - comentó Clow, divertido, con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
- Ustedes se llevan muy bien - dijo Sakura, con un dejo de tristeza. - Me da mucha envidia - Shaoran le miró el rostro a la pequeña Sakura, y en su fuero interno la compadeció.  
- ¿Y que me dices tú al respecto? ¿No te agradan los buenos sentimientos de estas criaturas? -  
- ¡Claro que me agradan Kero, Yue, y por supuesto que todas las cartas! - exclamó Sakura. Bajó la cabeza, y con voz triste agregó - Pero... pero como yo no soy el mago Clow, siento que no es lo mismo -

En ese momento, sin que Sakura se diera cuenta, Clow se levantó y se alejó del árbol.

- ¡Espere por favor, mago Clow! - exclamó Sakura, suplicante.

Clow se detuvo, elevó su mirada al cielo y vio pasar una libélula que volaba rauda hacia quien sabe donde...

- El verano... está a punto de terminarse - dijo Clow. La princesa Sakura sentía en Clow una gran tristeza, al verle su mirada.

De repente, el escenario donde se encontraban cambió de repente. De un lugar soleado y caluroso de mediodía, pasaron a un atardecer en donde había muchos árboles con sus hojas a sus pies, indicando el otoño.

Clow siguió con la mirada una hoja caer al suelo. - Las estaciones del año están cambiando de acuerdo al ciclo. ¿Acaso has pensado en lo angustiante que puede ser? - Sakura estaba de pie, ante el mago... no sabiendo exactamente que indicaba su semblante al decir estas palabras.

- Yo si lo siento - Clow volvió a hablar. - Y voy a decirte por que: Siento lo que las hojas sienten cuando caen de los árboles, a través de las estaciones, pequeña - al terminar de decir eso, una hoja cruzó su mirada, y continuó su camino hacia la tierra que la vio nacer. Un viento suave comenzó a soplar, pero aunque era leve, las hojas caían a montón.

En eso...

- ¡Mago Clow! - Sakura comenzó a correr luego de llamarlo. Éste había desaparecido de repente. Ella corría, y corría, a través de los árboles, a través de las hojas que caían...  
- ¡Shaoran-kun! - dijo la princesa, a lo que Shaoran sólo respondió tomándola de la mano y siguiendo a la pequeña que continuaba corriendo...

* * *

**Buenas! Que cosa rara, no? Sakura sigue a Sakura, jejeje. Fíjense como sigue...**

**Continúen al capítulo 5, y porfis dejen reviews.**

**Saludos.**

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: Una pluma involucrada. Un significado más allá de la comprensión de tiempo**

Y la maestra de cartas siguió corriendo a través de un pasillo, Shaoran y la princesa akura la seguían de cerca, pero hacían lo posible para que ella no escuchara sus pasos, hasta que encontraron unas puertas entreabiertas, y al mirar hacia el interior de la habitación que éstas trataban de ocultar en vano, vieron al mago Clow sentado en un cómodo sofá, con Kero y Yue, quienes estaban de pie frente a él. Sakura notó que el sofá donde estaba sentado Clow era muy parecido al que su amigo Eriol tenía en su casa.

- ¡Respondenos de una vez, Clow! - exclamó Yue, con un ademán desafiante. - ¿Qué quisiste decir? - agregó, en voz baja.  
- Tal y como te lo mencioné, Yue, este día me marcharé de este mundo - respondió Clow.

Sakura ahogó una fuerte exclamación de sorpresa, al igual que quienes la seguían.

- Esa broma no me parece graciosa - repuso Kerberos, enojado.  
- Lamento decirles que esta no es una broma - dijo Clow, calmado.  
- ¡¿Pero por que?! - gritó Yue.  
- Así es la vida - contestó el mago.  
- ¿La vida? - preguntó Kerberos. - Tal vez no tengas el valor correcto, pero tú eres el mago más poderoso de este mundo. Nosotros lo sabemos muy bien, por que nos creaste -  
- A pesar de eso, a todos los seres vivos les llega la muerte. Por lo tanto, debo que estar lo suficientemente preparado--  
- ¿Preparado¿Para qué? - interrumpió la bestia al mago.  
- Pronto lo sabrán. Tengo que dejar todo listo para la otra persona que será su próximo tutor - Sakura solo observaba, sentía que debía estar en ese momento allí, le parecía demasiado triste.  
- Nosotros no queremos otro dueño - dijo Yue, apartando la mirada. La princesa observaba a Yue, y su mirada entristecía, como la de la pequeña. Shaoran solo pude posar sus manos en los hombros de la princesa, esta lo miró, y por ese momento, se sintió reconfortada.  
- Entonces que Yue se encargue de juzgar si esa persona es digna de merecer ese lugar - dijo Clow.  
- ¡No hay nadie digno de serlo! - insistió Yue.  
- Creo que sería una injusticia que Yue lo juzgara nada más. Que Kerberos escoja el método - resolvió el mago, nuevamente.  
- ¿Lo dices en serio? - preguntó Kero, con un tono que dejaba notar tristeza.

Clow volvió a posar su mirada en ambos seres, en ambas creaciones. La nieve caía sin cesar, y se la veía claramente, en esos amplios ventanales que tenía la sala, a la luz de la chimenea.

- Kerberos, Yue y las cartas Clow. Son criaturas que viven gracias a los poderes mágicos que existen dentro de mi corazón. Por lo tanto, aunque yo deje de existir, quiero que ustedes también vivan felices al lado de su nuevo dueño - Al decir esto, la habitación se esfumó, y las criaturas también. Sólo se veían las estrellas. Y la voz de Clow, al igual que su figura, que apareció detrás de la pequeña Sakura, de Shaoran y de la princesa, eran un eco, una aparición. - Ese es mi último deseo. Así como las estaciones no se cansan de cambiar unas con otras, quiero que esto se transmita de persona a persona, ya que esa es la manera más correcta de mostrarlo en este mundo -  
- ¿Qué sucederá con Kero y con Yue? -  
- Por eso, desde hace tiempo, decidí que tú serás la nueva dueña de ellos dos. De verdad, me siento muy feliz por eso, Sakura - Era la primera vez que la nombraba por su nombre desde que ella entró al árbol de los cerezos con la carta del regreso.  
- Pero no podré yo sola--  
- No, no digas eso - dijo Clow, animándola - Estoy seguro que tú podrás con la responsabilidad - Sakura no contestó. Todavía le daba la espalda. - Quiero que cuides mucho de mis queridas criaturas, por favor - Aún no había recibido respuesta, pero continuó - ¿Verdad que lo harás, Sakura? -  
- ¡No¡No puedo con esto sola! - exclamó ella, de repente, con las lágrimas asomándose. Bajó su mirada, cerrando lo ojos - Por que yo no... ¡yo no soy capaz de convertirme en el mago Clow! - ella lo miró directamente a los ojos al decir lo último. Y siguió - Puedo confesarle que lo quiero igual que a Kero y a Yue - Sus lágrimas ya surcaban su rostro. - No puedo aceptar tanta responsabilidad a mi cargo. Además, nunca llegaré a ser igual que usted, mago Clow. - Y allí, ella comenzó a sollozar.

Clow se arrodilló para que las miradas de ambos quedaran a la misma altura, y posó sus manos en sus hombros. La princesa reconoció ese ademán. Su padre, Clow, también hacía lo mismo cuando ella estaba triste, cuando era pequeña.

- Claro, es natural que pienses eso - dijo Clow. - Tu nunca dejarás de ser Sakura. De ninguna manera puedes ser idéntica a mí. - Sakura no lo miraba. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados. - Lo único que quiero es que vivas con gran entusiasmo tu vida. -

Sakura lo miró.

- ¿Que viva con entusiasmo? - preguntó.

Clow asintió.

- El pasado no puedes cambiarlo, y mucho menos borrarlo. Pero lo bueno es que el futuro siempre se encontrará frente al tuyo. -

La princesa reaccionó a sus palabras, y a partir de allí cobraron un significado propio para ella.

Clow se puso de pie, y el escenario volvió a cambiar, al igual que él, que se volvió corpóreo, como su voz. Ahora todo estaba cubierto por la nieve, y estaban bajo el mismo árbol.

- Mira, el invierno ya está a punto de terminar - Al decir esto, unas flores que destacaban entre la nieve, comenzaron a florecer. Sakura vio una pequeña mariposa volar cerca suyo. Shaoran y la princesa Sakura estaban del otro lado del árbol, y observaron que a medida que la mariposa avanzaba, la primavera asomaba y el invierno moría.  
- Una nueva primavera está a punto de nacer - dijo Clow. Y fue así que las flores comenzaron a brotar por doquier. Sakura solo las observaba, y luego sonrió, al igual que los viajeros, cuando Shaoran notó algo.  
- ¡Princesa, miré! - exclamó el joven, en el momento que una pluma asomaba de la llave mágica de Clow. En ese momento, él los observó con una sonrisa y se les acercó. Éstos quedaron sorprendidos al verse descubiertos, ya que se suponía que el escudo protector los hacía invisibles.  
- En el momento que Sakura vuelva del árbol, ustedes también lo harán, al igual que esta pluma - les habló Clow, mientras introducía la pluma al tronco del árbol de cerezos, que también comenzaba a florecer. - Estuve esperando a que regresaran por ella, y ahora te la devuelvo - Esto último se lo dijo a la princesa.  
- Muchas gracias por todo - le contestó al mago. Sólo él entendió por qué, y con una sonrisa, se desvaneció en el aire, en el momento que Sakura se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba a su lado. Lo buscó, pero no lo encontró, y cuando miró hacia arriba, se quedó observando con una sonrisa al árbol de cerezos, que ya estaba florecido, al tiempo que escuchó al mago Clow en el aire que le dijo - No debes tener miedo, todo estará bien. Yo siempre seré Clow, y Sakura será siempre Sakura. Y recuerda, que habrá un futuro que sólo brillará para tí -

Todo volvió a brillar como al principio, al igual que el árbol de cerezos, donde Shaoran, Tomoyo y Kero estaban esperando a Sakura, y donde se estaban escondiendo Fye, Kurogane, Yuuko y Mokona, esperando a Shaoran y Sakura.

Cuando el árbol comenzó a brillar, Tomoyo, Kero y Shaoran exclamaron sorprendidos al ver a Sakura emerger del árbol. Al mismo tiempo, Shaoran y la princesa Sakura también emergieron del árbol, y cuando pisaron el suelo, abrieron los ojos.

- ¿Están bien? - preguntó Fye.  
- Si - contestó Shaoran. En ese momento, la pluma también emergió del árbol, y cayó justo donde estaba la princesa, y rápidamente fue absorbida.  
- Hemos recuperado una pluma más - dijo Shaoran aliviado, sosteniendo a la princesa, quien se había desmayado luego de que la pluma entró en su cuerpo.

Por su parte, Sakura pisó el suelo y abrió los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien, Sakura? - preguntó Shaoran.  
- ¿De verdad te encuentras bien? - preguntó Tomoyo.  
- Si - dijo la maestra de cartas, sonriendo.  
- ¿Y cómo te fue¿Descubriste algo importante? - preguntó el pequeño Kero.  
- ¡Ah! - Sakura abrió los ojos bien grandes, sorprendida por la pregunta.  
- No me digas que no tuviste la oportunidad de ver a Clow - dijo Kero  
- No, si pude verlo, pero... como sucedieron tantas cosas, pues ya no le pude hacer esa pregunta - contestó ella. Kero casi se cae al suelo.  
- ¿¡Entonces a que rayos viajaste al pasado!? - preguntó el guardián, irritado, girando hacia el otro lado, haciendo una extraña pose. En eso Sakura recordó algo.  
- Pero lo que no entiendo es¿por que Clow y los demás se encontraban en la casa de Eriol? - preguntó ella.

La princesa Sakura despertó en ese momento.

- Shaoran-kun... - susurró.  
- ¿Se encuentra bien, princesa? -  
- Si - contestó ella. Después, con más calma, le contaría acerca de su recuerdo...

Kero se giró nuevamente para ver a la maestra de cartas, extrañado.

- ¿Eriol? - preguntó el animalito - ¿Te refieres a tu compañero de clases, Sakura? -  
Sakura asintió.  
- ¡No, no, eso no es posible! - Kero no entendí nada - El lugar en donde murió Clow fue en... - Kero titubeó, confundido - ¿en donde fue? -  
- ¿No logras recordarlo con claridad? - le preguntó Tomoyo.  
- No - dijo Kero, ensimismado, cruzado de brazos. - Me cuesta un poco de trabajo... -  
- Pues Yue tuvo la oportunidad de ir a la casa de Eriol, pero no dijo nada al respecto - dijo Sakura.

En ese momento, Shaoran, que los estaba escuchando sin decir nada, se dio cuenta. - Sus memorias fueron borradas - exclamó.

Todos se giraron, sorprendidos, a verlo.

- Pero¿quién fue? - preguntó Sakura.  
- Fue obra del mago Clow - dijo una voz algo lejana. Todos se giraron hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz. Eriol Hiragizawa estaba de pie, encima de la entrada del templo Tsukimine, llevando puestas unas extrañas ropas, que hacían recordar a alguien...

Todos los presente corrieron hacia el recién llegado (o no tan reciente), incluso los viajeros invisibles.

- Ese es el mocoso que nos mostraste en la fuente ayer - le dijo Kurogane a Yuuko.  
- Si, es él - murmuró ella.  
- ¡Miren, es Eriol! - exclamó Sakura, la maestra de cartas.  
- ¿¡Quién demonios eres tú!? - cuestionó Li Shaoran al causante de la intromición.

- En esta vida soy Eriol - Su voz, luego de decir esto, se escuchó junto con otra que alternó, una muy conocida para Sakura, una voz grave que dijo - Pero en mi vida pasada, fui Clow -

* * *

**Holas a todos! Espero que hasta ahora estén disfrutado de leer de ésta historia tanto como yo disfruté al escribirla.**

**Continúen al capítulo 6, y porfis dejen reviews.**

**Saludos.**

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: Se libra la batalla. Un recuerdo de Shaoran**

- ¿Qué? - preguntaron todos.  
- ¡¡No es cierto¡¡El Mago Clow está muerto¡¡Yue y yo nos encargamos de cerrarle los ojos!! - exclamó Kero.  
- Sin embargo, él es el mago Clow - dijo una voz conocida para él. Era Spinnel Sun, quien se apareció detras de uno de los lados de la entrada al templo Tsukimine.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver ese ser que se parecía tanto a Kero.

- ¡Spy¿Tú también eres--  
- El mismo que viste y calza¿verdad? - Nakuru se asomó desde el otro extremo de la entrada.

Las sorpresas no terminaban para ninguno de ellos.

- Akitsuki¿qué haces en este lugar? - preguntó Sakura, confundida.

Eriol extendió una mano hacia delante, como si en su palma tuviese algo pequeño...

- Aquí empezarán los problemas... - Susurró Yuuko. La princesa la miró, y luego miró a su yo más joven...

- Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad... - recitó Eriol. En eso su llave mágica se elevó, brillante. Sakura y Kero no se lo esperaban - ...muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol... - un mahoujin, el mismo que el de Clow, apareció bajo los pies de Eriol. El viento comenzó a soplar algo violento, Nakuru y Spinel Sun se elevaban hacia donde se encontraba la reencarnación del mago Clow - ...quien a aceptado esta misión contigo... - los seres que estaban flotando ya habían llegado a la altura conveniente - ...¡Libérate! - La llave se tranformó en un enorme báculo, cuya terminación era un enorme sol dorado - ¡Regresen a su verdadera identidad, Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon! - Los cuerpos de los que estaban flotando se tornaron rojos por completo, y sufrieron ambos transformaciones increíbles de imaginar. Eran muy parecidos a Kero y a Yue.

Spinnel Sun era una pantera gigante, con alas entre verdes y negras de mariposa, con un escudo de mariposa en el pecho. Ruby Moon, en cambio, no había perdido su apariencia humana, salvo que su pelo, atado en parte por dos rodetes, ahora era rojo como sus ojos, y sus alas, al igual que su ropa, eran entre rojas y negras de mariposa, como las de su compañero. Al completar la transformación, se reunieron con su amo, posándose a ambos lados de él, en la entrada del templo. Sakura no cabía en si de su sorpresa, como tampoco sus amigos.

- Es lo mismo que vi en mis sueños - dijo Sakura, a ver la figuras que se alzaban sobre la entrada. - Ese báculo y esa insigna son del mago Clow -

Kero se puso mas cerca de ella.

- Si. Ese báculo lo hizo el mismo mago Clow - dijo la bestia, aún no transformada.  
- Entonces Hiragizawa es realmente la reencarnación del mago Clow - dijo Li.  
- Grrr... Si es así¿¡por qué demonios te comportas de esa forma¡¡No me parece que justo que le causes tantas dificultades a Sakura!! - dijo Kero, enfadado.

Eriol solo lo miró, y sonrió.

- Dentro de poco entenderás, Kerberos - dijo Eriol, con la voz del mago Clow.

Kero recordó la manera de hablar de Clow, y detuvo su enfado

- Clow... - dijo, con su carita entristecida.

Eriol cambió su mirada, se tornó desafiante, y a la vez parecía divertido.

- ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos? - preguntó él, con una pizca de rudeza. Al decir esto, alzó su brazo por encima de su cabeza, era el que sostenía el báculo. El mahoujin volvió a brillar bajo sus pies, y una extraña fuerza proveniente de él, como un tornado, se elevó hasta el cielo en forma de un rayo que llegó al límité.

- ¡El sol y la luna se están ocultando! - exclamó Sakura.

Todo comenzó a oscurecer, y cuando el sol y la luna se ocultaron, para sorpresa de Sakura, Tomoyo perdió el conocimiento de la nada.

- ¡Tomoyo! - dijeron Sakura y Kero, a la vez.

Y no solo ella, todos en la ciudad, conocidos y desconocidos, se habían quedado inconcientes. En otro lado de la ciudad, Yue y Touya iban rápidamente en dirección al templo.

- ¡Este poder es del mago Clow! - exclamó Yue. En eso, se detiene, y retrocede hacia Touya... - ¿¡Que te pasó!?- ...quien había perdido la conciencia, y había caído a metros de él. - ¡Clow...! -

Shaoran dio muestras claras de debilidad ante ese poder, pero se resistía a desvanecerse como los demás. Ahí fue donde los viajeros comprobaron que Yuuko tenía razón: El poder de Eriol no los afectaba, gracias a los escudos protectores.

- Shaoran¿tú también? - preguntó Sakura, preocupada.  
- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? - Shaoran tenía la mirada fija en Eriol.  
- Esta ciudad fue cubierta por los poderes de la oscuridad. Todo ser vivo se ha quedado dormido - dijo Eriol.  
- ¿Qué dijiste? - dijo Shaoran, desafiante.  
- Pero¿por que has hecho esto? - Sakura, al oír las palabras de Eriol, se sintió desesperada.

Eriol sólo los miró.

-La verdad es que también tenía pensado dormirlos a ustedes - dijo él. Su semblante, en ese instante cambió. Fue como que se notaba algo de orgullo hacia los Card Captors. - Pero se han vuelto muy fuertes - su voz también hizo notar lo mismo. Hasta Sakura notó ese cambio. De inmediato, el rostro de Eriol volvió a ser el mismo. - Aunque llegue el momento del amanecer, esta oscuridad permanecerá, y todos los habitantes de este lugar seguirán dormidos -  
- ¿Seguirán dormidos¿Hasta cuándo? - preguntó Sakura.  
- Dormirán... toda la eternidad - respondió Eriol.

Esto hizo que Sakura se desesperara aún más que antes. Su semblante lo decía todo. Miró a Tomoyo, a quien estaba cobijando entre sus brazos, y eso hizo que la tristeza la invadiese de a poco. La princesa deseaba tanto ayudarla... pero sabían que no podían hacer nada por ellos...

- No podemos hacer nada - dijo Fye, mirando a las dos Sakuras.  
- Hay que dejar que las cosas sigan como se dan - dijo Yuuko.  
- Princesa, apartémonos un poco de este lugar - le dijo Shaoran. Pero ella no quería irse, ella sentía que debía ayudarla de algún modo... pero no podía, y eso la mortificaba mucho. - Princesa - llamó.  
- Si - dijo la princesa, algo triste, y lo siguió al lado de un árbol que estaba cerca.  
- ¿Por qué método los podemos despertar? - preguntó la maestra de cartas.  
- La única manera es que te deshagas de esta oscuridad con la ayuda de tu magia - respondió Eriol.  
- ¿¡Qué dijiste!? - exclamó Kero, enfadado.  
- No puede ser... - Sakura no cabía en si de todo lo que estaba pasando...  
- Les recomiendo que actúen de inmediato, por que el tiempo ha comenzado a correr, Sakura - agregó Eriol.  
- Pero... - Sakura estaba muy confundida - ...¡pero no puedo creer que Eriol use magia! -  
- Esta bien. Vamos a jugar un poco, hasta que Sakura reaccione como debe de ser - dijo Eriol, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su bestia negra, quien, de inmediato, se alzó en el aire sobre ellos, y arrojó un rayo de su boca, atacándolos.

Sakura no reaccionó, pero Kero si.

- ¡No lo permitiré! - exclamó, a medida que se tranformaba en la Bestia del Sello, justo a tiempo para detener el ataque.

Spinnel Sun pasó volando sobre ellos, se dio vuelta y volvió a atacar de la misma manera, pero Kerberos estaba listo. De su boca arrojó una gran llamarada, como un dragón medieval, y ambos ataques chocaron en el aire, sin definirse, hasta que se deshicieron al mismo tiempo en el punto de encuentro. Kero se elevó a la altura de su contrincante.

- Se ve que eres un experto en la pelea - le dijo Spinnel Sun. - Sin embargo... -

Eriol apuntó el báculo en dirección a la bestia negra, y la joya que estaba incrustada en la frente de ésta comenzó a brillar con un destello rojizo, brindándole más poder. Esto se vio, evidentemente, en el tercer ataque, ya que, cuando Kerberos quiso detener el rayo rojizo con su rayo de fuego, como en el ataque anterior, el rayo de Spinnel Sun traspasó el rayo de Kero, y le hizo un daño directo, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Shaoran y los demás tuvieron que correr, ya que la bestia estuvo a punto de aplastarlos.

- ¡Lastimó a Kero! - exclamó Sakura.

Kero trató de levantarse, pero apenas lograba moverse. Spinnel Sun parecía satisfecho.

- ¡Rayos! - decía Kero, enfadado y lastimado en el suelo.  
- No cabe dudas que la diferencia de poderes entre dueños es muy grande - comentó Ruby Moon, de manera hiriente.

Sakura se sentía ya muy mal, pero eso la hizo sentirse peor. En eso, la bestia negra batió sus alas una sola vez, y como resultado, levantó un fuerte viento que despegaba las baldosas del templo, y ese viento se dirigía hacia Sakura y los demás. Cuando estaba por alcanzarlo, esa ráfaga fue interceptada por un campo de energía que creó...

- ¡Yue! - exclamó Sakura, al ver que el ser había llegado. Recargaba en un brazo a Touya, el hermano de Sakura. - ¡Hermano! - Yue bajó hacia un árbol cercano, y recostó a Touya en el tronco. - ¿Qué... que le sucedió a mi hermano? -  
- Se quedó dormido - respondió Yue.  
- ¿Él también? - preguntó Sakura, sorprendida.  
- Si, recuerda que él me brindó todos sus poderes mágicos - contestó Yue, mirándola.

Sakura se entristeció al oír eso. Yue dio unos pasos hacia la entrada, mirando fijamente a Eriol.

- Clow... - dijo.  
- Es la segunda vez que te veo, Yue - dijo Eriol, sonriendo como si fuese el mismo mago Clow.  
- Cierta vez, regresé a ser Yukito sin que yo lo deseara. ¿Tú fuiste el culpable, Clow? - preguntó Yue.  
- Si - admitió. - Ya que, en ese momento, me hubieras ocasionado problemas si todos se enteraban -  
- Si ibas a reencarnar¿por qué decidiste que tuviéramos otro dueño? -  
- Todo lo que quieras preguntarle a Clow, con mucho gusto, me encargaré de respondértelo - intervino Ruby Moon, dando un paso hacia delante, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Yue se agitó, en señal de enojo. Ruby Moon se elevó, y Eriol hizo lo mismo que con Spinnel Sun: le brindó poderes. Ella hizo un ademán que a todos se les hizo familiar: El ataque de cristales de Yue, ella lo hacía de manera idéntica a él. Dirigió su ataque hacia él, y Yue se elevó. Ella sonrió, divertida, y se elevó aún más, dirigiéndose hacía él, con otro ataque de Yue: El brazo cortante. Él la esquivó una cuantas veces, pero en una de esas veces, ella logró cortar algunas cabellos plateados. Yue estaba en problemas.

- ¡Cuidado, Yue! - gritó Sakura.  
- Y eso que obtuviste la energía de Touya - le dijo Ruby Moon a su contrincante de manera indiferente. - Quizás sea la diferencia de poderes entre dueños - dijo ella, como si estuviese analizándolo.

Sakura se sentía aún peor que antes.

- ¡Esto no es por culpa de Sakura¡Solo nos confiamos un poco, eso es todo! - dijo Kero, que al fin había podido recuperarse, y se elevó hacia donde estaba Yue, para hacerle frente juntos al enemigo. - ¡Esta vez, pelearemos en serio¡¡Más vale que se preparen!! - Sus miradas se cruzaron en unos instantes de tensión, como evalúandose uno al otro - ¡¡Aquí vamos!! - gritó.  
- ¡¡DETÉNGANSE!! - se oyó el grito de Sakura. En su mirada se veía la decisión. No dejaría que alguien sea lastimado por su culpa. Se volvió a Shaoran, quien aún estaba de pie, tras ella. - Shaoran, por favor, cuida de Tomoyo y de mi hermano -

Él se acercó a ella y tomó a Tomoyo en sus brazos.

- De acuerdo - dijo, y luego su mirada cambió. Había cierta ternura y confianza en ella. Sakura tuvo la misma mirada por un segundo, pero, al voltearse hacia Eriol, su mirada se tornó seria.  
- ¡No tengo idea por qué haces estas cosas! - dijo Sakura, dirigiéndose a la reencarnación del mago Clow. Su mirada serie cambió a triste y confundida. - Si Eriol y Clow siempre me ayudaron en los momentos más difíciles, y a ambos los estimo mucho... - Y luego pasó a la desesperación, que se notaba en su voz - ¿¡Por qué!? - preguntó, sin entender nada aún.  
- Si quieres escuchar esa respuesta, tendrás que buscar la manera para deshacer mi hechizo - contestó Eriol, sin inmutarse ante la expresión de Sakura. Ella no podía creer aún que todo eso estuviese pasando. - Anda, el amanecer no tarda en llegar. ¿Vas a permitirlo, Sakura? - cuando él dijo eso, ella se puso a pensar en todos los seres queridos que estaban dormidos por ese hechizo que se encontraban presentes... Tomoyo, Touya, y Shaoran, que se estaba resistiendo al poder de Eriol. - Nadie podrá despertar de nuevo - agregó éste.  
- ¡¡NO!! - gritó Sakura. - Pero... - Ella no quería atacar - pero... - No podía lastimar a Eriol... Las dudas de Sakura no dejarían que Eriol se detuviese. Elevó el báculo nuevamente y éste brilló de nuevo en un tono rojizo.  
- ¡¡Te atacará!! - Yue alertó a su ama.  
- ¡¡Sakura!! - Kero la llamó, al ver que Sakura no había notado nada.

Ella fue tomada por sorpresa. Un enorme rayo, similar al que lanza Spinnel Sun de su boca, surgió del báculo de Eriol y se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba.

- ¡Escudo! - invocó, y se protegió del ataque, y protegió a Shaoran y Tomoyo. Eriol observó esto con una mirada que se asemejaba mucho a la maldad. - ¡Salto! - invocó.

Rápidamente, Sakura salió de esa protección, y decidió acercarse a su atacante. Éste no tardó en intensificar su ataque, multiplicando sus rayos. Sakura los esquivaba con dificultad.

- ¡Sakura! - dijo Kero. Él y Yue intentaron ayudarla, pero...  
- ¡Esperen! - dijo Ruby Moon. Ella y Spinnel Sun los interceptaron en su camino.  
- Si quieren defenderla, deben pelear con nosotros primero - dijo la bestia negra, desafiante. Los guardianes de Sakura estaban furiosos por la actitud recibida, y y miraban a Sakura, sintiéndose impotentes.

En eso, Sakura es alcanzada por uno de los rayos, y empieza a caer a gran velocidad, a la vez que la carta Salto se desactiva...

- ¡Ráfaga del Viento, ve! - Shaoran crea un torbellino de viento, y este deposita a Sakura sana y salva en el suelo. - ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunta, preocupado.  
- Si - responde Sakura.  
- ¿Cómo se atreve a usar magia en esas condiciones? Esa es una locura... - dice Eriol, para sí. En efecto, las consecuencias del acto de Shaoran no tardan en evidenciarse. Shaoran cae de rodillas al suelo, y sosteniéndose con su espada, todavía trata de resistir.  
- ¡Shaoran! - Sakura se levanta y corre hacia él. - ¿Estás bien? - dijo en un tono de suma preocupación.  
- Sakura... - solo atina a decir, dado su cansancio...  
- ¡Resiste, Shaoran! - pidió Sakura, en tono suplicante.

En este punto, el Shaoran que se estaba ocultando, al ver esta escena, recordó, en ese instante, un momento que pasó con la princesa Sakura, un momento parecido a ese...

-- Recuerdos de Shaoran (el viajero) --

Ese día, para variar, Sakura se había escabullido nuevamente del castillo para visitar a Shaoran en la ruinas, y así poder almorzar con él. Las edades de ambos no se diferenciaban casi de las que tenían actualmente. Habían pasado un agradable tiempo juntos, durante el almuerzo, y después de éste también. Ese día, a Shaoran le tocaba volver a su casa desde las ruinas para abastecerce, y buscar herramientas, libros, y demás cosas que necesitaba de su casa.  
En eso, cuando estaban regresando juntos al pueblo, fueron sorprendidos por un par de hambrientos gusanos de arena gigantes, los cuales, según se sabía, eran carnívoros, despiadados, y aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para demostrar ambas cualidades. Los jóvenes empezaron a correr a gran velocidad, pero de repente...

- ¡Shaoran! - Sakura se detuvo al ver que Shaoran no estaba corriendo con ella. Él se había detenido, y estaba corriendo para otro lado.  
- ¡Sakura, corre¡Yo los distraerés! - decía, mientras esquivaba a uno y otro a la vez. - ¡Llega hasta el pueblo¡No te alcanzarán allí! -  
- ¡No puedo dejarte aquí solo¡No te puedo dejar morir! -

Shaoran logra tumbar a uno de los gusanos, el más pequeño. Debía ser una pareja que estaba buscando comida... Cuando el gusano más grande se distrae, Shaoran se esconde detrás de una enorme roca, junto con Sakura.

- No te preocupes por mi - le dijo a la princesa. - Te protegeré - En su mirada se notaba calidez y ternura. Sakura no sabe que decir... - Sólo corre hasta el pueblo, y espérame ahí. Yo volveré - le aseguro nuevamente.  
- Prométemelo - Sakura alzó su meñique.

Shaoran así lo hizo.

- De acuerdo. Siempre y cuando tú prometas no mirar hacia atrás, y no detenerte en ningún momento. Quiero que llegues al pueblo -  
- Si, te lo prometo -  
- Cuando te diga, empieza a correr¿de acuerdo? -  
- Si - dijo Sakura. - Por favor, ten mucho cuidado - Y como le indicó Shaoran, se escondió del todo en la roca.

Shaoran dio un vistazo a donde estaba el gusano. Este había desparecido, pero la hermbra seguía tumbada en la arena, inconciente. Cuando el muchacho empezó a correr en dirección a las ruinas, sintió la arena sacudirse bajo sus pies, y a tiempo esquivó la boca del gusano macho, que lo estaba esperando, y comenzó a perseguirlo.

- ¡Sakura! - El muchacho jadeaba. - ¡¡AHORA!! - Rápidamente, la princesa comenzó su escape. La bestia sintió las vibraciones de sus pisadas, y quiso perseguirla, pero estaba algo lejos, así que siguió persiguiendo a Shaoran, que era un bocado más cercano.

Shaoran, en un momento, dejó de correr al ver a la princesa que ya estaba bastante lejos, y con tres rápidos movimientos, tumbó a la bestia y la desmayó. Cuando estaba por volver al encuentro con Sakura, advirtió que el otro gusano no estaba donde él lo había dejado. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, y hechó a correr detrás de la muchacha.  
Mientras tanto, Sakura corría con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando estaba cerca del pueblo sintió la arena moverse bajo sus pies. Era la señal de que la hembra que Shaoran había dejado inconciente se había despertado y la estaba persiguiendo.

- Solo un poco más... - jadeaba Sakura...

Demasiado tarde. El gusano apareció delante de la joven, y ésta se detuvo antes de chocar contra la enorme mole. El animal, rapidamente, se avalanzó hacia su víctima, con su boca bien abierta. Sakura sólo pudo cerrar los ojos, esperando el final, un final que no sucedió, por que Shaoran se interpuso entre ella y la bestia, manteniendo sus fauces separadas unas de otras con sus brazos y sus piernas.

- ¡Corre! - Shaoran le pidió a Sakura.  
- ¡Shaoran! -  
- ¡Me lo prometiste, Sakura¡Corre! - Sakura hechó a correr nuevamente, el pueblo ya casi estaba a su alcanze. - ¡¡TE PROTEGERÉ!! -

Shaoran se separó de la bestia, y, como la vez anterior, la tumbó, pero esta vez, logró acabar con ella.  
Sakura estaba sumamente preocupada, ya casi estaba oscureciendo, y Shaoran no volvía. Estaba por llamar a los guardias del palacio para que lo fueran a buscar, cuando reparó que en la puerta de la ciudad se distinguía una figura esbelta y alta de un joven, pero este no estaba caminando de manera normal. Al parecer, estaba herido de gravedad.

- ¡¡Shaoran!! - ella corrió hacia la puerta del pueblo. Él se estaba sosteniendo de una de sus columnas. Su pierna derecha y su brazo izquierdo sangraban mucho, todo su cuerpo estaba cubiertos de heridas y arena, y en ese momento, de su cabeza asomó un hilito de sangre que recorrió todo el contorno de su cara, hasta su mentón.  
- Sakura - dijo él débilmente, con una sonrisa. - Cumplí con la promesa - Y se desmayó allí mismo.

Cuando despertó, estaba en una cama que no era la suya. A su derecha, la princesa estaba estrujando un paño húmedo en un recipiente con agua que se encontraba en una mesita de luz, al lado de la cama, y se la estaba por poner en la frente, cuando advirtió que él había abierto lo ojos.

- Shaoran - Sakura dejó el paño en el recipiente, secó sus manos y tomó la de Shaoran entre las suyas. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? -  
- Me siento adolorido, pero estoy bien - respondió - ¿En dónde estoy¿Qué me pasó? - preguntó, algo confundido.  
- Estás en el castillo, en mi habitación. Te desmayaste en la entrada de la ciudad hace 3 días. Estuviste dormido todo este tiempo. Cuando perdiste el conocimiento, le pedí a la gente del pueblo que me ayudara a llevarte al castillo para que te atendieran. - Sakura recordaba con una mirada triste. Le había causado impresión ver a Shaoran en ese estado, pero no dijo nada de eso. Y continuó: - Después de eso, el doctor curó tus heridas más graves, dijo que todo estaba bien, y que si descansabas te ibas a recuperar muy pronto. Más tarde, te dio un poco de fiebre por las heridas que aún no sanaron, así que ahora estaba colocándote paños fríos en la frente para que la fiebre bajara. -  
- Muchas gracias por todo, Sakura - dijo Shaoran, con una expresión muy dulce y cálida, lo que le hizo recordar...  
- Shaoran - dijo Sakura, mientras volvía por el paño y lo estrujaba nuevamente - No lo he olvidado -  
- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Shaoran, sin entender a qué se refería.  
- Recuerdo que me dijiste "Te protegeré" - dijo Sakura, mientras ponía el paño en la frente del joven. Ambos se miraron con ternura, sin más palabras. La luz del atardecer inundaba el cuarto, pero el amor lo completaba.

-- Fin de los Recuerdos de Shaoran (el viajero) --

- Si quieres que él y los demás despierten... - Shaoran vuelve a la realidad, y la pequeña Sakura se gira al oir la voz de Eriol nuevamente - ...destruye mi magia - Su cara ya se parecía a la de un demonio.

Sakura se pone de pie, toma su báculo con ambas manos, y en su mirada ya se notaba la respuesta: Finalmente, pelearía en serio.

* * *

**Hola!! Rememoramos la batalla que Sakura tuvo con Eriol en el capítulo 69 :) Con algunos detalles de TRC.**

**Continúen al capítulo 7, y porfis dejen reviews.**

**Saludos.**

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: La batalla continúa**

Sakura miró fijamente a Eriol por unos segundos. Se definió a sí misma que esta situación debía terminar, acto seguido, extrajo una carta de su bolsillo y recitó:

- Carta de Viento, conviértete en cadenas de la justicia. ¡Viento! - conjuró Sakura.

Sin embargo, no funcionó. Eriol bloqueó a la carta con mucha facilidad.

- Nunca me podrás capturar con el mismo método que usaste con Yue, Sakura - expresó Eriol.

A Sakura no se le ocurría nada luego de eso, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar otra cosa: Eriol volvió a atacar.

- ¡Vuelo! - En su espalda nacieron dos grandes alas de ángel, y emprendió el vuelo.  
- ¡Sakura! - Kero aún estaba allí arriba, con Yue.

Esquivando los ataques, rotando sobre sí misma, una y otra, y otra vez, ella iba esquivando los rayos que Eriol le lanzaba con su báculo mágico, hasta que uno de esos rayos dio en el blanco: Una de las alas de Sakura comenzó a arder, e inevitablemente, ella comenzó a caer otra vez, estab vez en dirección a un árbol, justamente el árbol en donde los viajeros, buscadores de la plumas de la princesa Sakura, estaban escondidos. Todos huyeron de prisa, pero Shaoran no se corrió a tiempo, y como acto inconciente, atrapó a la pequeña Sakura, antes de que esta cayera al suelo, después de que atravesó todas las ramas de ese enorme árbol. Para disimular que la caída fue verdaderamente atropellada, rapidamente se arrodilló y la dejó caer lo más suave que se podía permitir. No cayó suave, pero tampoco cayó bruscamente, así que Shaoran pudo disimular bastante bien. Cuando Sakura quedó en el suelo, él se apartó lo más sileciosamente posible.

- ¡Sakura! - exclamó Kerberos nuevamente, y con Yue, se dirigieron rápidamente a donde ella había caído, pero fueron interceptados nuevamente por los guardianes de Eriol. - ¡Rayos! - Y de su boca volvió a salir esa bocanada de fuego, pero de una manera más intensa y sorpresiva. Spinnel Sun trató de bloquearla, pero fue abatido temporalmente.  
- ¡¡A un lado!! - Yue intentó atacar con el ataque de los cristales, pero Ruby Moon tenía su campo de energía y no pasaba daño alguno. El guardián aprovechó la distracción, y con su brazo cortante, la sorprendió y ella se apartó para esquivarlo.

Pero tanto Kero como Yue lograron su objetivo: Se deshicieron de los guardianes para poder ir con su ama.

- ¡Bah! En realidad nosotros somos muchos más fuertes que ellos - expresó Ruby Moon.  
- Eso depende de los pensamientos del dueño - dijo Spinnel Sun.

Ambos miraban como los guardianes de Sakura llegaban a su destino.

- Eso estuvo muy cerca, por poco y nos descubren - dijo Kurogane.  
- Lo siento mucho, es sólo que... - Shaoran no sabía como expresarlo, pero Sakura no estaba presente en ese momento. - Es sólo que... al verla caer, fue como si la princesa fuera la que estuviese cayendo en realidad. Pero me equivoqué - Shaoran bajó su cabeza - Lo siento mucho -

Kurogane sólo se le quedó mirando, pero en el fondo entendía el sentimiento de Shaoran.

- Es natural para ti, Shaoran - expresó Fye, que los había escuchado a medida que se acercaba. Con él venía Mokona. - Proteger a Sakura-chan ya es parte de tu naturaleza, y no importa si se trata de la princesa o la maestra de cartas, siempre sigue siendo Sakura, y tú no lo puedes remediar -  
- Fye... - Shaoran no encontraba palabras que decir.  
- Además, a Kuropon le pasó lo mismo antes¿no es así? - le señaló con el dedo a Kurogane.  
- ¿De qué demonios hablas? - preguntó Kurogane, haciéndose el indiferente.  
- Cuando Tomoyo-chan se quedó dormida sin razón, tuve que ponerte una mano al hombro por que si no, inevitablemente ibas a correr tras ella - Fye expresó divertido.  
- Hhm - Kurogane ponía en manifiesto su malhumor.  
- Kurorin quiso proteger a Tomoyo, pero se olvidó que no era su Tomoyo - dijo Mokona, burlona.  
- Ninguna es MI Tomoyo, pedazo de caca blanca - se dirigió a Mokona para darle un buen estirón de mejillas, pero Mokona fue más rápida, y le dió uno de sus famosos cabezazos.

Yuuko y Sakura continuaban cerca de la Card Captor. La princesa no quería perder detalle de lo que pasara, y Yuuko tampoco.

Sakura se incorporó del suelo, sentándose sobre él. Cuando eleva la mirada, ve una ronda que se había formado alrededor de ella...

- ¡Son las cartas! - expresó Sakura, contenta. Y entendió que la estaban protegiendo. - Se preocuparon por mi¿verdad? - ella puso su dos manos adelante, y esa era la orden para que las cartas volviesen a agruparse en un solo mazo. Una a una, todas las cartas se posaron en las manos de su dueña. Cuando finalmente todas estaban juntas - Gracias - expresó. - Pero¿cómo le haré? - se preguntó mientras buscaba en su bolsillo y sacaba otro tipo de cartas: - Aún quedan 8 cartas Clow - En eso, Kero y Yue aparecieron a su lado.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura? - preguntó Kero.  
- Si - contestó esta.

Los miró a ambos, y luego se giró para volver la vista nuevamente hacia la entrada del templo Tsukimine. Los guardianes y la reencarnación de Clow se encontraban allí. Ella observó las cartas Clow que tenía en su mano.

- "Probablemente, dentro de una de ustedes, se encuentra la carta que puede solucionar este problema" - pensó Sakura para sí, y les habló a las cartas de ese modo. Y las inclinó, como si les rezara. - "Necesito destruir la magia de Eriol, para que los demás puedan despertar. Por favor, ayúndenme con sus poderes" - Y con ese pensamientos, lanzó todas las cartas Clow al aire, y estas formaron una ronda inmovil, donde cada una giraba rápidamente sobre sí misma. Al instante un mahoujin, diferente al que aparecía a los pies de Eriol, apareció a los pies de Sakura, como cuando invocó a las cartas anteriores. Y ella alzó su báculo, y pronunció el hechizo.

- ¡Cartas que fueron creadas por Clow, abandonen esa vieja forma y transfórmense para servir a su nuevo dueño¡Háganlo por el nombre de Sakura! - Las alas del báculo crecieron y la estrella que estaba en él centro comenzó a girar, al igual que las cartas, las cuales, a medida que se tranformaban, paraban en seco, con una nueva apariencia: Se transformaban en cartas Sakura.  
- ¡Fue capaz de convertir las cartas que quedaban de un solo golpe! - exclamó Yue.  
- No, lo que pasa es que la magia de Sakura se ha vuelto más fuerte - expresó Kerberos.

El mahoujin desapareció, y Sakura bajó su báculo.

- Me sorprendes, Sakura. Pero si te fijas, no todas las cartas han cambiado como tú lo planeaste -

Sakura se sorprendió al oir esto, y ya había extendido su mano para que las cartas se agrupar en un solo mazo sobre ella. En efecto, 6 de las 8 cartas clow se tranformaron y volvieron a su mano, pero había dos cartas que aún seguían en el aire, esperando a ser cambiadas, y esas eran...

- La Luz y La Oscuridad - murmuró Sakura, observándolas. - Aún no se han transformado -  
- Faltan La Luz y La Oscuridad - murmuró Yue.  
- ¿Por qué siguen igual? - preguntó Sakura, sin dejar de mirarlas.  
- La Luz y La Oscuridad son nuestras sirvientes más fieles. ¿Estás insinuando que los poderes de Sakura no son suficientes para que esas cartas se hagan suyas? - preguntó Kero.

Las cartas volvieron a la mano de Sakura.

- La noche es oscuridad - Ella miraba a la carta de La Oscuridad - Ese tiempo se hizo especialmente para que todos duerman. Y para que despierten... - expresó Sakura en voz alta - ...y para que despierten, lo que se necesita... - Sakura lo entendió - ¡es La Luz! -

Eriol volvió a mostrar esa mirada de satisfacción, al escucharla llegar a esas conclusiones por cuenta propia, mientras ella miraba ahora la otra carta...

- La carta de La Luz me lo dijo: 'El resplandor es el que se encarga de terminar con toda la oscuridad' -

¡Sakura comprendió por fin cuál era la solución!

- ¡Con esta carta podré eliminar el hechizo! - Y recitó: - ¡Carta que fuiste creada por Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño¡Házlo por el nombre de Sakura! - Y luego pronunció: - ¡Luz! - y de nuevo las alas y la estrella del báculo se movieron, pero la carta no cambiaba. - ¡Luz! - Y nada - ¡Luz! - Y todo volvió a como antes: La carta no fue cambiada, y cayó al suelo, como una hoja en otoño. Sakura se giró a ver la carta recién caída - ¡No puede ser! - Entonces miró de nuevo a Tomoyo, a su hermano, que estaban dormidos, apoyados en el mismo tronco, y a Shaoran, que seguía luchando para no ceder ante la magia de Eriol, seguía apoyado sobre su espada. - "Si no hago algo, todos se quedarán dormidos" - Sakura ya no sabía que hacer - "¡No puedo permitirlo¡De ninguna manera dejaré que suceda!" -  
- Me parece que ha llegado nuestro turno - le dijo Kero a Yue.  
- Si - contestó este. Y ambos guardianes se acercaron a su ama. Kero tomó son su boca la carta de la Luz y se la entregó a su dueña.  
- Kero, Yue... - ¿Qué les podía decir?  
- La Luz y La Oscuridad siempre están juntas. Es recomendable que así las cambies - dijo Kerberos.  
- Pero, si no puedo cambiar una¿cómo puedo hacer que las dos cambien? - preguntó Sakura.  
- Las cartas La Luz y La Oscuridad son nuestras sirvientes principales - dijo Yue.  
- Es probable que nosotros te ayudemos a cambiarlas - explicó Kero.  
- ¿Ustedes también pueden ayudarme? - Sakura les preguntó. - Pero se supone que las cartas solamente obedecen las órdenes de su dueño -  
- Así es - Confirmó Yue.  
- La única manera de convertirlas a una carta Sakura es usando ese báculo - dijo Kerberos.  
- Entonces¿de qué manera piensan ayudarme? - volvió a preguntar Sakura.  
- Debemos introducirnos en ese báculo. Eso es todo - concluyó Yue.  
- ¿Eh? - Sakura no entendió.  
- Cuando nos fusionemos con el báculo, tal vez nuestros poderes puedan llegar a las cartas - explico Kero.  
- Pero¿a ustedes no les pasará nada malo¿Regresarán? - preguntó Sakura, preocupada.  
- Regresarán a la normalidad cuando destruyas esta oscuridad - intervino Eriol.  
- ¿Y si no soy capaz de cambiar la carta de La Luz? - preguntó Sakura, asustada.  
- Les pasará lo mismo que a los demás - contestó Eriol, con malicia. - Se quedarán dormidos dentro de ese báculo mágico, para siempre -  
- ¡¡No¡¡No quiero!! - Sakura corrió, y se abrazó al enorme cuello de Kerberos - ¡¡Yo no quiero¡¡Yo no puedo cambiarlas¡¡No podré volver a ver a Kero ni a Yue!! - Sakura sollozaba - ¡¡Yo no quiero!! - y comenzó a llorar.

Fue un momento muy duro para la maestra de cartas. Era como una despedida hasta no se sabía cuánto tiempo. Ella solo lloraba desconsoladamente. Yue se quedó observándola. Kero la animaba, mimándola con su enorme cabeza a la que Sakura había rodeado con sus brazos. Y ella lloraba.  
Yue apoyó su mano en el hombro de su dueña y se puso a su altura, ella se apartó un poco de la bestia que había estado abrazando.

- No podemos quedarnos con brazos cruzados. Si no hacemos algo, no volveremos a ver a los demás - le dijo Yue. Sakura lo miró, desconcertada. - ¿Vas a permitirlo? - preguntó él. En ese momento, Sakura volvió a pensar en sus seres queridos, que estaban bajo el efecto de ese hechizo... Tomoyo y Touya, que estaba dormidos, y Shaoran, quien aún estaba luchando para no dormirse, luego de haber usado magia para salvarla a ella. Ella se apartó del todo de Kerberos.  
- No te preocupes - habló éste. - Recuerda que tienes un conjuro muy poderoso de tu lado - le dijo, con ternura.

Sakura comprendió al instante lo que quizo decir, y por eso secó sus lágrimas con decisión.

- Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien - dijo ella, más calmada. Kero y Yue tenían fe en ella, se notaba en su mirada.

* * *

**Que tal? Espero que les esté gustando :D**

**Continúen al capítulo 8, y porfis dejen reviews.**

**Saludos.**

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: El ruego de la princesa, y un corazón impaciente**

- ¡Lo intentaré! - dijo, con una sonrisa.  
- Perfecto - dijo Kerberos, asintiendo con un gesto de cabeza.

La maestra de cartas se preparó, su mahoujin brillaba debajo de ella nuevamente, y tomó posición su báculo, el cual puso en frente de ella y de los guardianes de las cartas, quienes se elevaron unos centímetros sobre el suelo, mientras al báculo le volvían a crecer las alas laterales y su estrella central giraba sin cesar. Las criaturas mágicas, como si sus cuerpos estuviesen hechos de nubes, poco a poco, se volvieron incorpóreos, adhiriéndose al báculo. Cuando el proceso estuvo completo, el báculo comenzó a brillar, y rápidamente cambió de forma: se hizo más largo, y en donde había una estrella con un par de pequeñas alas, lo reemplazó un gigantesco emblema en donde estaban unidos un sol en base, una pequeña luna por encima de éste, coronando, una imponente estrella doble, y unida a ésta, un par de grandes alas.  
El grupo que observaban desde lo alto de la entrada del templo permanecían allí, inmóviles, sin intervenir. En el rostro de Eriol reflejaba ternura al observar a Sakura hacer lo que debía hacer.  
Sakura arrojó las últimas cartas Clow al aire, y pronunció el conjuro nuevamente:

- ¡Cartas que fueron creadas por Clow, abandonen esa vieja forma y transfórmense para servir a su nuevo dueño¡Háganlo por el nombre de Sakura! - y apuntó hacia las cartas con el báculo. Las cartas dejaron de girar, y comenzaron a sacar destellos como chispas de fuego, y esas chispas iban de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, ya que las cartas no terminaban de cambiarse del todo. Por donde habían pasado las chispas, las cartas eran cartas Sakura, y por donde las chispas aún no habían llegado, aún se veían como cartas Clow. Sakura ponía todo para cambiarlas - "Por favor, cámbiense" -

Esto no lo escuchó nadie, excepto la princesa Sakura.  
- Yo... debo ayudarla - dijo la princesa. Shaoran se sorprendió a escuchar esto.  
- Pero princesa, si intervenimos puede que... - expresó él.  
- Lo entiendo, pero... - siguió ella, observando a la pequeña Sakura - ...creo que va a ser lo mejor - Y de la nada, cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a brillar de una manera suave, como cuando estaba soñando, mientras descansaba en los aposentos del castillo del rey Ashura.

Y sin que nadie pudiese detenerla, la princesa, con sus ojos aún cerrados, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su yo más joven, y llegó hasta su lado. Sakura, la joven, como era de esperarse, no la vio, ya que la princesa aún estaba bajo el poder del escudo protector.

Y las chispas volvían a bajar. Sakura, con desesperación, trató de concentrarse nuevamente.

- "Tengo que confiar en el poder de las cartas, y también en mi misma" - se decía para sí. La princesa también escuchó eso. Las chispas volvieron a subir, los brazos de Sakura temblaban con el peso del báculo, y ante la fuerza mental y el nerviosismo que estaba viviendo. Sufría cada segundo que pasaba, la tensión estaba casi al límite, y las chispas volvieron a bajar nuevamente. Al ver esto, Sakura estuvo a punto de darse por vencida, y sus brazos estaban bajando poco a poco, cuando, de imprevisto, alguien le impidió que bajara los brazos, sosteniendo una de manos - ¿¡Qué haces, Shaoran!? - preguntó ella, sorprendida.  
- Yo soy uno de los descendientes del mago Clow - respondió él. Apenas tuvo fuerzas para levantarse, y mientras con una mano sostenía la de Sakura, la otra se estaba apoyando en el hombro de ella, para no caerse. Aún así, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ella se rindiése tan fácilmente. - Probablemente, te pueda ayudar en algo - agregó.  
- ¡Pero, si te esfuerzas, puedes correr un grave peligro! - advirtió Sakura, preocupada. - Además¿qué pasará si no cambio la carta¿Tú también te quedarás dormido, como los demás? -  
- Todo estará bien - aseguró Shaoran. Y con una mirada de suma confianza, le dijo: - Estoy seguro que tú podrás destruir la magia de ese sujeto -

Sakura jamás le había escuchado decir algo parecido. Se sorprendió mucho, pero era la fuerza que necesitaba para continuar adelante, y asintió con decisión.

- ¡Aquí vamos! - dijo ella.  
- ¡Si! - contestó él.

Ambos miraron hacia donde estaban las cartas, y un viento comenzó a soplar en donde ellos se encontraban, dada la energía que de ellos emanaba. Pasaron los segundos, pero la tensión en Sakura había desaparecido. La decisión de cambiar las cartas ya no la hacía sentirse desesperada. Miró a Shaoran de reojo, quien se estaba esforzando al máximo en ese momento, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, en sus ojos estaba la confianza plena de que su objetivo lo vería realizado.

- "Descuida" - pensó ella, mientras lo miraba, y volvía la vista a las cartas nuevamente. - "Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien" -

La princesa aprovechó ese momento, se arrodilló sobre el mahoujin, y puso una mano en él, y otra se sostuvo del báculo. Inmediatamente luego de eso, del mahoujin, que aún se dibujaba brillante bajo los pies de ambos Card Captors, salieron múltiples corrientes que parecían hechas de aire, pero que era energía mágica. Era la fuerza del corazón de Sakura, quien, sin importar lo que pudiese pasar, confió en que todo saldría bien, y fue así como su magia interior brotó, como la corriente que se dirigía al gigantesco emblema del gran báculo, dándole el poder que necesitaba para completar el proceso del cambio de las cartas restantes. Y en efecto, las chispas llegaron al final, una luz muy fuerte emergió de ese lugar, y cuando esa luz se detuvo, se pudo apreciar que las últimas cartas Clow finalmente se habían convertido en cartas Sakura.

- ¡Luz! - invocó Sakura. Y la carta no se hizo esperar. Cuando se materializó en lo alto del cielo, tenía la forma de una bella mujer con un hermoso vestido. Toda en ella era blanco, puro, brillante, y por ella, la oscuridad, poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer, y todo los rincones de la ciudad se iban iluminando, como si estuviese sedienta de luz.

Sakura y Shaoran estaban de pie, ambos con unas hermosas sonrisas de alivio y felicidad, a medida que la luz también los iba bañando a ellos. ¡Finalmente lo había conseguido!  
La princesa abrió sus ojos, se levantó del suelo, y contempló a ambos jovencitos con mucha ternura, y una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin hacer ruido, volvió a donde estaban los demás.

- Princesa... - dijo Shaoran, sorprendido.  
- Bien hecho, Princesa Sakura - la felicitó Yuuko.  
- ¡Bien hecho, bien hecho! - coreó Mokona.  
- O sea que tu sabías que esto iba a pasar¿verdad? - cuestionó Kurogane a Yuuko.  
- Así es - contestó.  
- Ya lo entiendo - expresó Fye. - La magia de la maestra de cartas y la princesa tienen el mismo origen¿verdad? -  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Shaoran.  
- Sus corazones latieron a un mismo ritmo. Se sincronizaron para que la magia de ambos funcionara para un mismo propósito -  
- Yo solo... me arrodillé a rezar, para que Sakura pudiese cambiar las cartas - expresó Sakura, algo confundida con la terminología que Fye estaba utilizando para explicar algo que para ella había sido tan simple.  
- ¡Qué desgracia¡Los dos acaban de eliminar el hechizo mágico de Eriol! - bufaba Ruby Moon, molesta.  
- ¿De veras piensa que esto fue lo correcto, Eriol? - preguntó Spinnel Sun, muy serio.  
- Si - respondió éste, con alivio en su mirada - Esto se ha terminado - La razón de su alivio fue por que se encontraba tranquilo, al saber que no solo Shaoran y los guardianes habían ayudado a Sakura a cambiar las cartas, si no otra persona más, con un corazón sumamente puro y bondadoso.

La Luz, al desvancerse, dejó ver el cielo tal y como estaba, antes de que el hechizo de la oscuridad surgiera. Shaoran no soportó más su propio peso, y cayó al suelo, rendido. Sakura, al darse cuenta, se inclinó a verlo.

- ¿Estás bien, Shaoran? - preguntó preocupada.  
- Lo lograste - dijo él. Ya no le importaba si podía levantarse o no, en ese momento. Le dedicó una sonrisa al decirle esas palabras.  
- Gracias - le dijo Sakura, muy emocionada. - De verdad, te lo agradezco - Shaoran no borró esa sonrisa. Realmente le resultaba tierna Sakura en ese momento. En eso, el báculo comenzó a brillar nuevamente, y de él surgieron dos corrientes, una dorada, la otra azulada, que se volvieron dos torbellinos. Al materializarse, se mostraron dos figuras en su forma de crisálidas. Dos pares de alas estaban entrelazadas una con otra, y cuando se abrieron, se los pudo ver de vuelta a los guardianes, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Sakura se sentía muy feliz de volver a verlos - ¡Kero, Yue¡Lo logramos¡Muchas gracias! - y su cara volvió a tener la emoción de lleno.  
- No necesitas darnos las gracias. Después de todo, somos buenos amigos - respondió Kerberos, con una sonrisa en su felino rostro. Yue también sonrió.

En eso, Tomoyo recupera el conocimiento. Sakura, al darse cuenta, corre hacia ella.

- ¡Tomoyo! -  
- Ah, Sakura... - dijo. - ¿No te pasó nada malo? - como era de esperarse, se preocupó más por su amiga que por ella misma, ya que Tomoyo le tenía un gran y sincero afecto a Sakura.  
- No- aseguró - Lo mismo te pregunto¿Estás bien? - preguntó, preocupada.  
- Bien, pero¿qué fue lo que sucedió? - preguntó, sin entender que pasaba. De repente, Sakura se giró hacia donde estaba Touya. Aún no se había despertado.  
- ¡Hermano! - Sakura se asustó, pero Yue se acercó a ellos enseguida.  
- Descuida - le aseguró el guardián - Enseguida abrirá los ojos - Ahora ella estaba mucho más tranquila, ya que todos estaban bien.  
- ¡Sakura! - se oyó una voz, y Sakura se sorprendió. El que hablaba era Eriol quien, junto con sus guardianes, bajaban de donde estaban flotando suavemente, para llegar hasta el suelo. Kero y Yue se pusieron a la defensiva al instante, protegiendo a su dueña. - Todo se ha terminado. No les haré daño - los tranquilizó Eriol.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con que todo terminó? - preguntó Sakura, sin entender.  
- Me refiero a que has convertido ya todas las cartas - respondió, sonriente.

Sakura se sobresaltó, y de su bolsillo surgieron, como si hubiesen sido llamadas a festejar ese suceso, todas las cartas Sakura quienes hicieron lentamente una ronda alrededor de su dueña. Ella las miraba a todas, feliz. Ya no se convertirían en cartas comunes y ordinarias, las había salvado de un cruel final. Kero y Yue estaban muy contentos, y Tomoyo, sin perderse la oportunidad, filmaba a Sakura en ese momento, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La princesa y Shaoran también miraban esa escena con alegría, una alegría que era contagiosa. La ronda continuó, hasta que Sakura extendió su mano, y cada carta, en orden, volvió a la mano de su dueña. Cuando el mazo estuvo completo, ella las contempló.

- Éstas son las cartas Sakura que convertí con los poderes de mi propia estrella - llevó el mazo a su pecho, y lo abrazó. Eriol miró esta escena con una bella sonrisa en su rostro, una muy parecida a la de Clow.

Sin embargo, Shaoran, a pesar de que estaba contento, tenía un semblante serio. Quién sabe que estaría pensando en ese momento, pero su mirada reflejaba decisión.

- Bueno, queremos escuchar esa explicación de inmediato, Clow - expresó Kerberos, sin mirar a ningún lado. Luego se giró en dirección a la entrada del templo. - ¿Por qué metiste a Sakura en tantas dificultades?-- Y luego, la sorpresa - ¿¿Adonde se fueron!! - preguntó de repente. Eriol y los demás habían desaparecido. Sakura también miró. Los guardianes emprendieron el vuelo enseguida, en busca de la reencarnación de Clow. Sakura había empezado a correr hacia ellos, pero...

- ¡Sakura! - ella se volvió para ver de quién se trataba. Era Shaoran, quien trataba de caminar hacia ella.  
- ¡Shaoran! - Ella corrió hacia él y lo detuvo, sosteniéndolo por los hombros, ya que le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo caminar. Ella se inclinó para que él descansara, y así no dejarlo que se esforzara más, y dejó su báculo a un lado. - ¿Estás bien? -  
- Si - contestó. De repente, se percató de la poca distancia que había entre ambos, y se decidió a hacer eso que tanto había deseado hacer, desde hacía mucho tiempo... - Sakura... -  
- Dime - le dijo ella, sonriendo.  
- Yo quiero... - dijo Shaoran, apretando levemente una de las muñecas de Sakura, en donde ya tenía posada su mano antes. Su mirada era intensa... Sakura lo observó, extrañada... - Quiero decirte... - él se detuvo, apartó los ojos de los de ella un segundo. Estaba por flaquear, y no debía hacerlo. Era la única oportunidad que le quedaba, y entonces... - ¡Quiero decirte que tú me gustas mucho! -

* * *

**Por fin se dio la escena de la confesión de Shaoran de CCS, que se ve en el capítulo 69 y en el 70 nuevamente. Cómo influirá en lospersonajes de TRC? Averíguenlo en el próximo episodio. Otra cosa importantísima: El capítulo siguiente está directamente vinculado con el one-shoy "Las Emociones Vividas", así que les recomiendo que primero lean ese fic antes de continuar con este.**

**Y una vez que lo terminen de leer...**

**Continúen al capítulo 9, y porfis dejen reviews.**

**Saludos.**

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9: Algunos descubrimientos interesantes en una charla para desahogarse**

_Nota: Este capítulo está directamente relacionado con el one-shot "Las Emociones vividas". Es recomendable que primero lean ese fic para entender este capítulo, y los siguientes también._

- ¡Quiero decirte que tu me gustas mucho! -

Una mirada hubiese bastado para cualquiera, pero él debía hacerlo, tenía que decírselo. Su corazón no pudo soportar el peso de la verdad, y liberó sus sentimientos en palabras como una bandada de palomas liberadas de su jaula, ansiosas por que el cielo abrazara de nuevo sus alas.  
El Shaoran que no correspondía a ese mundo no pudo evitar sorpresa y sonrojo, y la princesa notó esto enseguida, y se sonrojó ella también.

- ¡Huuaa! - exclamó Fye. - El Shaoran de este mundo es muy valiente¿no creen? - dijo, tratando de salir de esa incómoda situación. Pero nadie le contestó.

La maestra de cartas sólo pudo mirarlo con sorpresa. Nunca imaginó algo semejante, mucho menos de Shaoran, su amigo, y últimamente, su confidente.  
Él, a pesar de su agotamiento por haber usado su magia en una situación muy riesgosa, se levantó, la miró a los ojos con una mirada que reflejaba resignación, y se quedó allí, observándola, esperando una respuesta negativa de su parte, o por lo menos algo que pudiera calmar su oculta ansiedad. Sakura sólo atinó a bajar la mirada en cuanto se sintió observada de esa manera, y sus mejillas se colorearon. No sabía como reaccionar, y no dijo nada.  
Ésta situación hubiese sido eterna si Tomoyo no hubiese aparecido para romper el hielo. Cuando estaba por apagar su cámara, con un feliz pensamiento de cómo había logrado captar esa hermosa ronda que todas las cartas Sakura hicieron alrededor de su dueña, le llamó la atención de que Shaoran llamara a Sakura luego de que los guardianes fueran a buscar a Eriol. Tomoyo, al captar la mirada de Shaoran, comprendió que el momento había llegado, y filmó al joven Li declarándose ante la joven Kinomoto. Cuando pasó, ella se fue acercando lentamente, apagó su cámara y se dirigió en dirección a ellos.

- Sakura, te ves muy agotada, creo que deberías descansar. Sobretodo ahora, que has cambiado todas las cartas -

Pero Sakura no respondió. Solo asintió. Shaoran aprovechó, se despidió de ambas, y caminó lentamente hacia su hogar. Si, Tomoyo tenía razón no solo por Sakura, él también debía descansar, estaba muy débil de fuerzas... y por las emociones vividas ese día.  
Sakura lo siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba. Deseaba poder decirle algo, pero sus palabras quedaban mudas, y sólo los suspiros se abrían paso.  
De imprevisto, Fye volvió a hablar.

- Bueno, será mejor que alguien siga al pequeño Shaoran, y como Kuropon y tú ya lo hicieron antes, ahora nos toca a Sakura y a mi - expresó.  
- De acuerdo - asintió la princesa, aunque en su mente había otro motivo para seguir al muchachito, pero nada dijo.  
- Tenga cuidado, por favor - le dijo Shaoran. Sakura asintió. - Fye - agregó, dirigiéndose al mago - Cuida de la princesa, por favor -  
- ¡Claro! - dijo Fye.  
- Muchas gracias - respondió, y así, se despidieron, quedando de acuerdo que volverian a encontrarse en ese mismo lugar, algunas horas más tarde.

La mirada de la pequeña Sakura se perdió, Shaoran ya no estaba al alcance de la vista. En eso siente que los guardianes regresaban. Kerberos le ofreció en llevarla, ya que no era recomendable que utilizara la carta Vuelo, y era riesgoso en ese momento. Yue, por su parte, se llevó a Touya, que aún estaba dormido, hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban anteriormente, para regresar a su forma falsa allí. Cuando se estaba despidiendo de su maestra, el guardián notó algo en su mirada. Ya todo había finalizado, nada extraño volvería a ocurrir, y sin embargo, algo la preocupaba mucho, se la notaba confundida, pero nada dijo. Seguramente, pensó, estaba muy débil de fuerzas... y por las emociones vividas ese día.

- Bien, es hora de que nosotros también nos pongamos en marcha - dijo Kurogane.  
- Si - respondió Shaoran.  
- Mokona también irá con ustedes - aseguró la pequeña criatura blanca.  
- Pues yo no - dijo Yuuko. - Yo me volveré. Si necesitan algo, díganle a Mokona, y ella nos comunicará -  
- Entiendo. Nos veremos después - dijo Shaoran.  
- Vámonos - Kurogane ya estaba impaciente, estaba perdiedo a Tomoyo de vista.  
- Si - le respondió su compañero, y ambos emprendieron la marcha.

Fye y Sakura ya estaban bastante adelantados en el camino, y era como si estuviesen caminando al lado del descendiente de Clow, de lo cerca que se encontraban. Habían llegado a la altura del Parque Pinguino, cuando de repente, algo sucedió.

- Sakura¡escóndete pronto! - Fye fue rápido, pero Sakura no. Los escudos protectores, por alguna razón, dejaron de funcionar, y ambos se hicieron visibles nuevamente. - El efecto del escudo tardará una hora en reestablecerse, recuerda lo que la bruja de la dimensión nos dijo - le dijo a Sakura, bajito.

Shaoran se detuvo al sentir una presencia muy cerca de él. Se giró y vio a la princesa parada a un par de metros de distancia. Claro que no se dio cuenta que era una mujer, vestida como estaba, pero algo en sus ojos le hizo acercarse a esa persona, hasta quedar enfrentados uno al otro.

- Tú te me haces familiar por alguna razón - le dijo Shaoran. - ¿Te conozco? - y cuando se miraron a los ojos, Shaoran quedó totalmente sorprendido: Creyó ver los ojos de Sakura en ese muchacho - Te le pareces tanto... -  
- ¿A quién? - preguntó Sakura, con su voz modificada. Shaoran se sonrojó mucho.  
- A... alguien que yo... que yo conozco - dijo, titubeante, bajando la mirada. Era como si esperara que lo cuestionaran por haber hecho lo que hizo antes de llegar al parque.  
- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? - preguntó Sakura, con ternura.  
- Dime - dijo Shaoran, extrañado.  
- ¿Podemos continuar esta charla, allí? - y señaló los columpios, el mismo lugar en donde la maestra de cartas y el descendiente de Clow habían vivido algunas confidencias. Shaoran miró el lugar señalado con algo de tristeza en su corazón, y finalmente asintió con la cabeza, y se sentaron allí.  
- A este lugar he venido a charlar con ella antes - dijo Shaoran, sentado en su lugar de siempre. Sakura estaba sentada a su lado.  
- ¿Ella? - preguntó Sakura.  
- Si, ella. Sakura. Es una amiga mía... - y se sonrojó.  
- ¿Por qué te sonrojas tanto al nombrarla? - Shaoran no esperaba esa pregunta.  
- Por que ella... ella me gusta... me gusta mucho. Me gusta, pero es más que el sentimiento de amistad - Shaoran no se daba cuenta, pero sin querer, empezó a desahogarse - Tardé en darme cuenta, pero finalmente pude comprender que ese sentimiento tan especial era amor. Realmente amo a Sakura - confesó muy sinceramente. Pero antes de que Sakura hablase, él continuó: - Y el día de hoy, finalmente se lo confesé - su mirada ahora expresaba algo de tranquilidad, pero su mirada seguía triste desde que comenzó la charla en ese lugar. - Ahora me siento algo desconcertado, e impaciente. Ella no me ha dado una respuesta, sólo se quedó callada... - la vista de Shaoran se nubló - ...yo esperaba una respuesta, la que fuera, pero no me dijo nada... - las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, y terminó por quebrarse en llanto. - Perdón, no debería estar llorando así... -

Sakura quería abrazarlo, y estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando se acordó que ella no podía actuar como siempre, si no que tenía que tomar actitudes masculinas, por lo que se conformó con pararse del lugar donde estaba sentada, y se inclinó frente a Shaoran, hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura.

- Realmente agradezco que hayas sido sincero conmigo. Llorar no tiene que darte vergüenza, ya que así, el corazón se calma - expresó Sakura, con ternura. - Como tú has sido sincero conmigo, deja que yo haga lo mismo -  
- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Shaoran, sin entender.  
- Yo soy una persona que perdió todos sus recuerdos, y estoy viajando un grupo de personas por distintos mundos, y todos estamos buscando mis recuerdos perdidos en forma de plumas que se han desperdigaron por distintas dimensiones - explicó Sakura. - Cuando llegamos a este mundo, hicimos una investigación para ver si había plumas en ese mundo, y descubrimos que un par de esos recuerdos estaban en manos de Sakura y de Clow -  
- ¿Cómo es que tú sabes?-- preguntó Shaoran, sorprendido.  
- Te lo explicaré después, déjame terminar, por favor - pidió ella.  
- De acuerdo - asintió él.  
- Cuando ustedes estuvieron todo ese tiempo en el templo, desde que llegaron hasta que se separaron, mi grupo y yo estuvimos allí también, observándolos. Cuando Sakura se metió adentro del árbol de flores de cerezo, un compañero y yo la seguimos y viajamos al pasado con ella. Fue así como conseguimos la primera pluma: Clow la tuvo todo el tiempo, y antes de que volviéramos al presente, depositó la pluma en ese mismo árbol, y cuando todos volvimos, la pluma se liberó y pudimos conseguirla.  
- ¿Y cómo es que ninguno de nosotros llegamos a verte a ti, o a los de tu grupo? - preguntó él.  
- Teníamos un pequeño aparato que bloqueaba la magia externa, y a la vez, nos hacía invisibles - explicó ella - La magia de Eriol no nos hizo efecto, y vimos la pelea de Sakura por cambiar las cartas Clow que le quedaban sin cambiar. Incluso, cuando Sakura cayó en un momento, cuando atravesó ese enorme árbol, uno de mis compañeros no se dio cuenta a tiempo de hacerse a un lado, y como acto reflejo, la salvó, y la depositó en el suelo para disimular que la caída había sido verdadera - Sakura se detuvo a tomar aire, y aprovechó para mirar a Shaoran a los ojos. - Lamento decirte esto, pero estuvimos presentes cuando le confesaste a Sakura sus sentimientos - Shaoran se ruborizó nuevamente. - Por eso, cuando mi grupo se separó para seguirlos en busca de pistas para conseguir la pluma que nos falta conseguir, yo quería seguirte ahora, ya que los demás te habían seguido antes, y a mi me habían dejado como encargo anterior seguir a Sakura y a Tomoyo.  
- ¿Y por que tanto interés por seguirme? - preguntó él, atento a cada cosa que Sakura decía.  
- Por que ya no puedo seguir a Sakura. Si ella me viera, no comprendería nada - y viendo que él no había entendido bien que quiso decir con eso, le explicó: - Cuando nos dijeron que ustedes tenían las plumas, uno de mis compañeros y yo tuvimos que disfrazarnos, para que ni Sakura ni tú nos reconocieran. Verás... en cada mundo puedes encontrarte con la misma persona, pero esa persona va a tener una vida completamente distinta a la persona que tú conoces de otros mundos, incluso la edad puede ser distinta... como yo, por ejemplo - Y ella se quitó el gorro y la peluca. Él no pudo reprimir un grito de sorpresa.  
- ¿¡Sakura!? -  
- Si, pero no soy la que tú conoces - respondió ella, hablando con su voz normal - ¿Entiendes ahora por que ya no puedo seguir a Sakura? - preguntó.  
- Si - Él aún no se había recuperado de la sorpresa, cuando advirtió que había algunas cosas que esa muchacha no le había contado, así que comenzó a hacer preguntas: - Dijiste que uno de tus compañeros de viaje se había tenido que disfrazar también. ¿Quien es la persona que no lo debe ver, suponiendo que se trate de la misma que en este mundo? -  
- Ah... pues... - ella dudó, pero se lo dijo - Yo me he tenido que disfrazar de chico para que no me reconocieran ni tú ni Sakura, así que bueno... el compañero mío que se disfrazó... es tu yo de otro mundo... - Él no se lo podía creer - ...y se ha tenido que disfrazar de mujer - en eso a Shaoran se le cruzó por la cabeza la imagen de él mismo disfrazado de la bella durmiente, esa obra que habían representado el año anterior, y se sonrojó de la verguenza.  
- Entonces¿alguien igual a mi te está acompañando en tu viaje? - preguntó él, cambiando de tema abruptamente.  
- Si - respondió ella, con una sonrisa. - Shaoran-kun me dijo que era su misión recuperar todas mis plumas, y que no moriría hasta conseguirlo, aunque... - aquí ella se puso de pie y se sentó en el columpio nuevamente, con una mirada que hacía notar preocupación - ...aunque no entiendo por que Shaoran-kun se empeña tanto en hacerlo - Ella cerró sus ojos, y continuó: - En todo este tiempo que hemos estado viajando, Shaoran-kun ha tenido que enfrentar muchos peligros para recuperar mis recuerdos, incluso ha sido capaz de arriesgar su vida por salvarme--  
- ¿No será acaso qué?-- Él se interrumpió. - "No" - pensó él. - "Si aún no le dijo nada, no debo ser imprudente" -  
- ¿Que ibas a decir? - preguntó ella.  
- No, nada. Olvídalo - Se sentía a gusto hablar con esa Sakura mayor, y él no sabía por qué, y no quería verle triste, así que siguió preguntándole cosas: - ¿Dices que Sakura tiene tu otra pluma? -  
- Si, de eso nos hemos enterado a través de unos extraños sueños que he tenido. En esos sueños, pasó todo lo que pasó hoy. Pero me han asegurado que la pluma aún no se liberaría, así que mi grupo y yo tendremos que esperar a que eso pase -  
- ¿Y cómo se enterarán? -  
- Pues, tendremos que seguirlos un poco más de tiempo - dijo Sakura, algo avergonzada por decir eso.  
- ¿No deberías seguir a Sakura para eso¿Yo que tengo que ver? -  
- Quise seguirte por que te vi muy deprimido - contestó cálidamente. - Pensé que necesitarías que alguien te escuche -

Shaoran no encontraba palabras para responder eso...

- Muchas gracias - fue todo lo que pudo decir.

* * *

**Esto fue una completa sorpresa: La princesa Sakura hablando con Shaoran Li :P Consolándolo al pobre, que Kinomoto no le respondió todavía...**

**Continúen al capítulo 10, y porfis dejen reviews.**

**Saludos.**

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10: Tomoyo hace un descubrimiento**

Mientras la princesa Sakura y Fye seguían al pequeño Shaoran, el Shaoran que iba acompañado por Kurogane y Mokona seguían a las pequeñas Sakura y Tomoyo desde una distancia con buen alcance auditivo. Sakura fingia dormir, no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento, por lo que la charla era entre Tomoyo y Kero, transformado en bestia, llevando a Sakura sobre su lomo.

- Pobrecita - comentó Tomoyo - Debe haber sido agotador haber tenido que terminar de cambiar todas las cartas -  
- Ni que lo digas - dijo Kero - Fue una batalla muy dura, pero ahora es cuando Sakura necesita reponer fuerzas para brindarle los poderes necesarios a todas las cartas, y a Yue, por que la magia del hermano de Sakura no va a durar para siempre -  
- ¿El joven Yukito podría desaparecer de nuevo? - preguntó Tomoyo alarmada.  
- No me has comprendido - dijo Kero. - La magia que Touya le brindó a Yue fue la suficiente para que permaneciese vivo en este mundo por un largo tiempo. Sakura tendrá el poder de mantener a todas las criaturas mágicas con vida, y eso incluye a Yue. Pero en este momento ella no tiene el poder suficiente, pero a la larga lo tendrá. Mientras tanto, Yue podrá seguir existiendo mientras esperamos que la magia de Sakura se haga aún más fuerte -  
- Es un alivio, por que si Yue desapareciera, Sakura se entristecería mucho -  
- Es cierto -

De repente, los escudos de Shaoran y Kurogane comenzaron a perder su efecto.

- ¡Kurogane-san, el efecto está desapareciendo! Será mejor seguirlos desde una distancia más prudente - dijo Shaoran, y se ocultó. Pero Kurogane no fue muy rápido, y su figura pronto se distinguió como todo lo demás que había alrdededor.

Tomoyo se dio vuelta al escuchar unos pasos detrás de ella, descubrió a Kurogane, y se alarmó por el hecho de que Kero estaba en su forma original. Pero al mirarle la cara, Tomoyo no vio ningún signo de sorpresa o asombro, pero había algo más en su mirada...  
Ella no dijo nada y siguió caminando para no alarmar a Kerberos. En un momento llegaron a un cruce de caminos, Tomoyo se despidió y empezó a caminar hacia su casa.

- ¿Y ahora a quién seguimos? - preguntó Mokona.  
- Es obvio. Debemos seguir a la bestia - respondió Kurogane, más cuando se disponían a hacerlo, Kero emprendió el vuelo y se alejó demasiado rápido.  
- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? - dijo Mokona - La pequeña Sakura se fue -  
- Tú siguelos. Yo seguiré a la otra chica - le dijo Kurogane a Shaoran.  
- Si - dijo Shaoran, y se alejó corriendo, con Mokona sobre su cabeza.

Kurogane se dispuso a seguir lo más sigiloso posible a la joven Tomoyo, para que no notara su presencia. Se habían alejado unos metros, cuando la muchacha se detuvo.

- ¿Hay algo que te inquiete? -

Kurogane no esperaba esa reacción por parte de la muchacha. Tomoyo le había preguntado esto sin siquiera volverse a mirarlo, más luego de una larga pausa, se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos, y dio unos pasos hacía él, hasta quedar a un metro de distancia. El silencio aún reinaba entre los dos, y tanto Tomoyo como Kurogane se miraban, como si se estuviesen evaluando, pero Tomoyo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa luego de que ambas miradas se encontraran una con otra, lo cual a Kurogane no dejó de llamarle la atención.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a la bestia sobre mi presencia? - preguntó él, aunque para sus adentros se preguntaba la causa de esa sonrisa.  
- Por que en ese momento observé algo en tu mirada que me llamó la atención. Además, no vi que te causara sorpresa alguna ver a alguien como Kero, por lo que imaginé que ya tendrías alguna información sobre lo que en realidad es: el guardián de las Cartas Clow, la Bestia del Sello, y por eso no creí necesario decirle que alguien nos estaba siguiendo--  
- No creo haber mencionado que yo los estuviese siguiendo - interrumpió Kurogane  
- Pero sin embargo, así es¿verdad? - respondió ella, sonriéndole nuevamente.  
Kurogane eligió las palabras adecuadas antes de responder: - Y si así fuera¿no te sentirías atemorizada? Yo bien podría estar siguiéndote para secuestrarte en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad. Podría hacerlo ahora, si quisiera -  
- Pero no lo harás - aseguró Tomoyo.  
- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? -  
- Como te dije, al momento que te vi la primera vez, observé algo en ti que me llamó mucho la atención. Tu mirada... - Tomoyo comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con él - ... estaba llena de nostalgia, y te veías triste - Y aunque Kurogane era alto, Tomoyo se las arregló para extender su brazo y que una de sus delicadas manos llegasen a la altura del rostro del guerrero. Esto fue una gran sorpresa para él, pero no hizo nada para detener ese gesto - Sé que no nos conocemos para nada, pero hay algo en tí que me da mucha confianza. Me gustaría charlar contigo un poco más¿qué dices? - Tomoyo se había alejado un paso mientras decía esto.

Kurogane nada dijo, pero Tomoyo interpretó muy bien ese silencio. No sabía como, pero presentía que ese hombre podría decirle algunas cosas...

- Bien, creo que estaremos más cómodos si nos sentamos¿no crees? - dijo Tomoyo. Luego, con toda la confianza del mundo, tomó la mano de Kurogane y se pusieron a caminar. El gesto tomó por sorpresa al guerrero, pero nada dijo y se dejó guiar por la pequeña. Luego de un buen rato caminando, al fin llegaron a un pequeño bar al que Tomoyo iba con Sakura algunas veces. - Disculpa que no te haya invitado a mi casa, pero mi madre llegaba temprano el día de hoy, y si me veía entrar con alguien como tú, ella hubiese llamado a las guardaespaldas de inmediato - dijo ella, mientras ambos se sentaban en una de las mesas que se encontraban fuera del local. Al poco tiempo de haberse sentado allí, una camarera se acercó a ellos, y Tomoyo simplemente pidió té para los dos.  
- ¿Cómo debo tomar tu último comentario? - preguntó Kurogane.  
- Bueno... creo que lo deberias tomar a bien - dijo Tomoyo, divertida. - Aunque en realidad, lo dije por que--  
- Dijiste que deseabas charlar un poco, y no creo que ese sea el tema por el cual me has hecho venir hasta aquí - interrumpió Kurogane, de manera cortante.  
- Cierto - Tomoyo se tornó seria entonces. - Te diré la verdad. Yo ya te conocía, pero no personalmente -  
- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - preguntó él.  
- He tenido un sueño anoche, y en él aparecían varias personas. Todo era muy confuso, y toda esa gente aparecían como siluetas, como sombras, pero solo dos se veían claramente: Una de esas personas eras tú -  
- ¿Quién era la otra persona? - dijo Kurogane, sin poder disimular su sorpresa.  
- Era la princesa Tomoyo -

Kurogane no se sorprendió del todo por esto. Después de todo, en el mundo en donde tuvieron que correr él y sus compañeros de viaje la carrera Dragonfly, se habían encontrado ya con una Tomoyo de allí que había soñado con la princesa Tomoyo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió luego? - fue todo lo que pudo decir Kurogane.  
- La princesa me dijo de la existencia de ciertas plumas que le pertenecían a alguien, y que un grupo de viajeros que viajaban a través de distintas dimensiones llegaría hasta la mía, y que este grupo se involucraría con Sakura y sus seres mágicos. Me señaló al otro individuo que se veía claramente, y dijo que uno de ellos era esa misma persona. Ese eras tú, pero lo curioso es que aparecías de espaldas. En mi sueño no pude ver tu rostro -  
- ¿Y te dijo algo más? -  
- Si. Dijo que siguieras esforzándote, que hasta ahora lo has hecho bien, pero que tu camino aún no lo has terminado de recorrer - y tomó un sorbo de té  
- ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso Tomoyo? -  
- ¿Dijiste algo? -  
- No, nada - Kurogane ocultó su mirada, imitando el ademán de Tomoyo, y tomó un poco de té, dirigiendo luego la mirada hacia cualquier sitio que lo ayudara a salir del apuro.  
- ¿Sabes? La princesa Tomoyo tenía esa mirada cuando hablaba sobre ti -  
- ¿Cuál mirada? - preguntó Kurogane abruptamente.  
- Es-un-se-cre-to - dijo Tomoyo, traviesa de repente. - Y solo te lo diré si me cuentas acerca de ese grupo de viajeros del que formas parte, y sobre esas plumas -  
Kurogane se sintió sumamente incómodo. Esa chica sí que le ponía nervioso, y ella sabía muy bien jugar sus cartas. Como la curiosidad lo venció, tosió un poco, volvió a tomar de su taza de té, y finalmente, se dedicó a relatarle la historia entera acerca de plumas, de princesas del desierto, de mocosos arqueólogos de piernas fuertes, de magos impertinentes, y cómo él estaba involucrado en todo ese embrollo. El relato le llevó todo el resto de la tarde.

- ¡Cielos! - dijo Tomoyo, mirando el reloj que ese día llevaba en su muñeca. - Mira la hora que es. Mi madre debe estar muy preocupada. ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme hasta mi casa? -  
Kurogane se levantó de la silla de ese bar, y todo lo que dijo fue "Vamos". Tomoyo sonrió detrás suyo. No sabía por qué, pero le divertía mucho la actitud de ese sujeto.

- No me has dicho lo que yo quería saber - dijo Kurogane de repente, cuando quedaban unos cuantos metros para llegar.  
- Es cierto, perdóname - se disculpó Tomoyo. En eso llegaron a la enorme puerta de su casa, y antes de despedirse, Tomoyo le contó su secreto. El cielo ya estaba oscuro, por lo que la expresión de Kurogane no se pudo distinguir a lo lejos. Sin embargo, Tomoyo si pudo verla, a pesar de que Kurogane intentara disimularla.  
- Espero no digas nada de lo que te he contado a tus amigos -  
- Descuida. Tus dos secretos están a salvo conmigo - expresó la muchachita.  
- ¿Cuáles dos? Solo te he contado uno - se atajó Kurogane.  
- Si, pero tu mirada no me engaña. Sé tu otro secreto. Pero lo que no sé, y espero saber, es tu nombre -  
Kurogane se alejó un poco - Soy Kurogane - dijo, a modo de despedida.

Al entrar a la mansión, a la muchacha se le había informado que su madre, a pesar de haber dicho que iba a llegar temprano, no había llegado aún. Tomoyo fue directamente a su habitación, y se puso a terminar los trajes que tenía pendientes. No sabía por qué, pero eso siempre le hacía sentir mejor, y cuando quería distraerse, era su mejor remedio. Pero al poco rato dejó su trabajo sobre su mesa ratona, se levantó de su sillón y se detuvo frente a su ventana, miró el cielo nocturno, y suspiró.

- Cómo me gustaría que esa mirada la tuviese alguien que sienta algo tan fuerte por mi, como lo que siente Kurogane por su Tomoyo -

* * *

**Esta vez fue un encuentro entre Kurogane de TRC y Tomoyo Daidouji de CCS. Estuvo lindo, en mi opinión :)**

**Continúen al capítulo 11, y porfis dejen reviews.**

**Saludos.**

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11: Shaoran en una noche ideal para recordar. Ryusei, el corcel**

Shaoran corría lo más rápido que sus largas piernas le permitían. Como el escudo aún no podía ser activado, no podía hacer las acrobacias alocadas que estamos habituados por el joven arqueólogo. Mokona estaba sobre su hombro. Corrieron mucho rato, y cuando Mokona le indicó al joven que la bestia estaba comenzando a descender, apuraron el paso para no perderlos definitivamente de vista. Como no había mucha gente alrededor, Shaoran se sintió más confianzudo, y se pudo mover con libertad los 200 metros que lo separaban de su objetivo. Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Kinomoto, se deslizaron silenciosa y rápidamente para quedar ocultos tras el auto que estaba estacionado allí, en el momento en que Kero regresaba a su falsa identidad.

- ¿Quieres que te suba a la ventana de tu habitación ante de volver mi forma falsa? -  
- Está bien, Kero, No te preocupes. Recuerda que mi papá y mi hermano no están en casa, así que subiré por las escaleras - dijo mientras entraba, se quitaba los zapatos, se ponía sus pantuflas favoritas, y subía a su habitación.

Cuando escucharon que la puerta se había cerrado, Shaoran suspiró aliviado. - Menos mal que pudimos alcanzarlos -  
- ¿Shaoran, que haremos ahora? - preguntó la inquieta Mokona.  
- No queda otro remedio más que esperar aquí.

Dicho y hecho, Shaoran se trepó al árbol que estaba frente a la ventana de Sakura, y se quedó allí, esperando a que la actividad dentro de la casa cesara. Pasaron las horas. El hermano de Sakura llegó antes que nadie, y Shaoran, al verlo por segunda vez en el día, se preguntaba como estarían las cosas en el país de Clow. Cuando se hizo de noche, apareció el padre de Sakura, y cuando Shaoran lo vio estuvo a punto de delatarse, pero Mokona, con gran rapidez, apretó el botón de aparato que activa el escudo invisible, y así evitó que Fujitaka Kinomoto se diera cuenta de que una extraña "muchacha" había caído de un árbol a su jardín.

- La Bruja Dimensional no mencionó que mi padre en este mundo formaba parte de la familia de la Maestra de Cartas - dijo Shaoran, en voz alta.  
- Yuuko no conoce a tu padre - expresó Mokona. - Mokona lo reconoció por que lo vimos en aquel barco, pero era muy pequeño a comparación -  
- Si - dijo Shaoran.

Una hora después, la casa estaba a oscuras, y alrededor no se oía un alma. Shaoran decidió desactivar el escudo, ya que en ese momento no le haría falta ocultarse.

- ¡Mekyo! -

Shaoran se sobresaltó, y en la pared de la casa apareció la imagen que Mokona proyectaba de Yuuko. Se ve que podían comunicarse en el mismo mundo también a través de ese método.

- Shaoran, no has vuelto. ¿Te has perdido acaso? - preguntó Yuuko.  
- No - respondió el aludido. - Decidí quedarme aquí para vigilar los movimientos de la Maestra de Cartas -  
- ¿Y donde es "aquí"? -  
- Al parecer es su hogar. Apareció su hermano mayor, y luego apareció otra persona... -  
- Es el padre de Sakura y Touya Kinomoto en este mundo -  
- Si, pero en el mundo de donde vengo él era mi padre adoptivo -

Yuuko no respondió.

- Yuuko¿tú lo sabías? - preguntó Mokona.  
- Sabía quién era el padre de Sakura, pero no sabía que en el reino de Clow era tu padre, Shaoran - dijo Yuuko, a modo de disculpa. - De cualquier manera, para que no te preocuparas, la princesa Sakura me pidió que me comunicara contigo para que sepas que ella y Fye ya regresaron -  
- Muchas gracias -  
- No veo que Kurogane esté contigo -  
- No está - respondió Mokona. Y agregó: - Cuando seguimos a la Maestra de Cartas, nos separamos. Él siguió a la chica llamada Tomoyo. Shaoran y yo seguimos a la pequeña Sakura -  
- Ya veo - dijo Yuuko. - Bien, creo que deberías volver aquí. No tiene sentido que--  
- Pero me quedaré aquí. Si la pluma aparece, yo la obtendré, y se la llevaré a la princesa - insistió el joven.  
- De acuerdo - aceptó Yuuko. - Se lo haré saber a los demás -

Dicho esto, la comunicación se dio por terminada. Shaoran volvió a treparse al árbol, y allí se quedó, contemplando la luna. Era luna llena esa noche, la misma que muchas veces él recordaba haber contemplado junto con la persna que más le importaba en su vida. Fue entonces que, como lo había hecho horas atrás, volvió a recordar...

-- Recuerdos de Shaoran (el viajero) --

Fujitaka y Shaoran estaban a punto de concluir uno de sus incursiones, y en esa última, a Fujitaka le habían obsequiado un hermoso caballo de crines blancas como las nubes, y de piel del color de la arena, que se confundía fácilmente con las dunas de Clow. La mirada del animal resultó ser más tarde amable y cariñosa, y mostró su fidelidad hacia Shaoran inmediatamente que le entregaron las riendas... bueno, "entregar" sería una manera peculiar de explicar como fue que el muchacho se hizo de semejante compañero...

- Hace poco que se lo está domando. Este caballo no tiene el mejor humor de todos, pero resiste a las temperaturas altas y es muy fuerte. Quiero que lo acepte como un obsequio de agradecimiento por todos lo que ha hecho por nuestro pueblo - le había dicho el dueño del lugar a Fujitaka, con las riendas del animal apretadas en su enorme mano. Era de mediodía en el momento que Fujitaka decidió comenzar con los preparativos para volver a Clow, y el dueño lo había interceptado para cruzar algunas palabras con él.

El corcel mostraba signos de rebeldía cuando el hombre había querido avanzar junto con él, y se hizo bastante explícito de su malhumor: se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y se soltó del hombre.

- ¡¡Agárrenlo!! - le había gritado a sus peones, pero Shaoran, que estaba acompañando a su padre, fue más rápido.

Tomó una cuerda que estaba colgada en una carreta, hizo un lazo que giró sobre su cabeza por unos segundos, y lo arrojó en dirección al caballo. Su puntería no pudo ser mejor: le había enlazado el cuello. Pero esto no pareció ser suficiente. Shaoran era fuerte, pero ese animal lo fue más, y lo llevó arrastrando varios metros. Pero el joven no se iba a rendir: con un poco de dificultad, fue "trepando" por la soga hasta que estuvo a la altura del equino. Allí clavó sus piernas en el suelo y lo detuvo por unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para poder tomar impulso y montarse de un salto. De inmediato el caballo trató de hacerlo caer saltando y sacudiéndose como un loco, pero Shaoran resistió, a la vez que le susurraba al animal en el oído, como podía, palabras amables y cariñosa. Todo esto duró hasta que, cansado, el potro dejó de saltar, y sólo se puso a trotar lentamente, para que luego, guiado por su jinete, caminara despacio hasta el lugar de donde había huído.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! - exclamó el corpulento dueño del lugar. - ¡Jamás vi cosa semejante! Debo felicitarlo, señor Fujitaka - dijo, dirigiéndose al arqueólogo, que se recuperaba del gran susto que le había dado Shaoran - Su hijo es, definitivamente, el más valiente chiquillo que se haya visto por aquí -  
- ¡Shaoran! - llamó a su hijo cuando este se apeó del caballo. - ¿En qué estabas pensando? - exclamó.  
- Lo siento mucho, padre - respondió Shaoran, profundamente conmovido por la reacción de su protector. Mantuvo su cabeza gacha, esperando alguna otra reacción, pero su padre sólo atinó a abrazarlo.  
- Recuerda que tienes que reencontrarte con la princesa Sakura. Piensa en lo preocupada que se pondría si se enterara de que algo te ha pasado - al escuchar estas palabras, Shaoran reaccionó - Procura cuidarte un poco más a tí mismo -  
- Muchas gracias - fue todo lo que dijo Shaoran, cuando se separaron de ese abrazo.  
- Bien, creo que de ahora en adelante necesitarás éste corcel más que yo. Puedes adelantarte a casa si así lo deseas - fue la respuesta de su padre. Shaoran sonrió ante estas palabras, y Fujitaka agregó: - Ve con cuidado -  
- Si - dicho esto, el joven volvió a montarse, tomó su morral, y partió raudo hacia el hogar.

Pasada un poco la tarde, Shaoran casi estaba por llegar a su destino. Pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que estaba todo sucio de tierra y que sus ropas estaban rasgadas por la fiereza anterior del caballo, así que llegó a su casa y se aseó, para poder visitar a la princesa... y hablando de Roma...  
Sakura hacía una semana había cumplido 12 años, en el mismo día que Shaoran los cumplió también. Pero como él y su padre aún no habían vuelto de su excavación en las tierras lejanas de donde lo habían mandado a llamar a Fujitaka, no habían tenido la oportunidad, en esa ocasión, de celebrarlo juntos. Todo esto lo pensaba la princesa, mientras observaba desde su balcón como la silueta del sol poniente se recortada en el cielo del cálido país de Clow. Ella estaba preocupada, ya que se suponía que el arqueólogo y su hijo hubiesen vuelto hace dos días, y todavía no había noticias de ellos. En algunas ocasiones esto podía ocurrir, pero el apuro de Shaoran por volver a ver su mejor amiga era tal que su padre le permitía adelantarse en el viaje, ya que él casi siempre tenía algo para hacer antes de retornar a Clow, pero no quería retrasar ese momento especial que Shaoran aguardaba siempre que salían de viaje: el reencuentro con la princesa Sakura.  
Finalmente, la princesa vislumbró la silueta del muchacho desde su balcón, y salió emocionada a recibirlo.

- ¡¡Shaoran!! - exclamó feliz Sakura, pero interrumpió su carrera cuando se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando vio al joven montado en tan hermoso corcel. - ¡Que hermoso! - suspiró estupefacta ante la belleza del animal. - ¿Cómo se llama? - preguntó curiosa, mientras su amigo se desmontaba.  
- ¿Eh? - dijo Shaoran, confundido. - Oh... no me han dicho su nombre... - repuso, apesumbrado.  
- Entonces, vamos a escogerle uno - dijo la sonriente princesa de los ojos esmeraldas. - ¿Qué te parece Yosei? -  
- No es hembra, por eso no creo que sea apropiado - respondió Shaoran. Y agregó: - En lugar de Yosei, creo que le iría mejor el nombre de Ryusei - dijo, observando al corcel.  
- Si, tienes razón - afirmó la princesa. Se acercó al animal despacio, y le saludó suavemente: - Hola, Ryusei -

Y Ryusei respondió con un relincho de satisfacción. Ella, al igual que su nuevo dueño, le inspiraba toda la confianza del mundo, pero sobre todo ternura. Por eso dicen que los animales se parecen a sus dueños, ya que Sakura le inspiraba a Shaoran lo mismo.

- ¿Ya está usted lista, princesa? - preguntó Shaoran más tarde, cuando el sol ya había bajado.  
- Ya te dije que no me llames princesa, sino que me llames por mi nombre - Sakura se enfadó, mientras caminaba a su encuentro en la entrada de su castillo - ¿No puedes dejar todas las formalidades en la celebración de nuestro cumpleaños, Shaoran? -  
- Perdone... es decir... perdóname - expresó el muchacho, ante el enojo de su amiga.  
- De acuerdo. Ya le avisé a mi padre que saldré contigo. Mi hermano no quería dejarme ir - dijo la princesa, recordando enojada a su hermano. - Dijo que estoy olvidando las responsabilidades que tengo como princesa de Clow, y que una de ellas es cuidar de mí misma, pero mi padre intervino - Sakura sonrió, pero con algo de tristeza - A pesar de que está enfermo, teiene bastante influencia sobre Touya - cerró los ojos, y agregó: - Pero ahora quiero disfrutar de este paseo especial de cumpleaños que me habías prometido, Shaoran -  
- Bien, sube entonces - le dijo a su amiga, tendiéndole una mano. Cuando ella la tomó, ambos se sonrojaron, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del otro. Shaoran depositó a la princesa tras él. - Agárrate fuerte, así no te caes -

Sakura le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y sus manos se agarraron una con la otra.

- De acuerdo - expresó ella, tímidamente.

A Shaoran se le tiñó de rojo la cara, y estuvo sin hacer nada por 10 segundos, hasta que reaccionó. Le dio la orden a Ryusei, y se pusieron en marcha hacia--

-- Fin de los Recuerdos de Shaoran (el viajero) --

- ¡¡SHAORAAAAN!! - Mokona interrumpió los pensamientos del muchacho.  
- ¡¡AAAHHH!! - gritó espantado, al ver que tenía a la criatura demasiado cerca de la cara, y nuevamente, como había pasado unas cuantas horas atrás, se había caído del árbol. La luna ya no brillaba en el cielo. En su lugar, el amanecer se estaba empezando a vislumbrar.  
- Shaoran¿está bien? - preguntó Mokona preocupada. - Mokona te estaba llamando por que había visto al pequeño Shaoran, pero luego Mokona se fijó y se dio cuenta de que te habías quedado dormido -  
- ¿¿Que viste a mi yo de este mundo?? - preguntó espantado. - ¿¿Nos ha visto?? -  
- Mokona fue muy lista - respondió la criatura, con una de sus poses de victoria. - Mokona apretó el botoncito azul y activó el escudo justo a tiempo que volteaba a ver para acá -  
- Bien hecho, Mokona - expresó el muchacho, aliviado, a la vez que la tomaba en sus manos para ponerla nuevamente a la altura de sus ojos. - Dime¿has sentido otra pluma? -  
- Aún no - dijo Mokona, algo triste.  
- Ya veo - dijo Shaoran. - No te preocupes - agregó - quizá todavía no es tiempo de que aparezca -  
- Mokona estará bien atenta para percibir la pluma de Sakura -  
- De acuerdo. Ahora dime, Mokona - la expresión del joven cambió - Me dices que has visto a mi yo de este mundo en este lugar¿no es así? -  
- Si - contestó. - Cuando volteó a donde estábamos, yo activé el escudo, pero como Mokona puede sentir los sentimientos de los humanos, pudo darse cuenta de que él tenía bien en claro sus sentimientos, y que está esperando a que la pequeña Sakura le responda - y luego agregó. - Por eso estaba tranquilo, pero no dejaba de tener esa mirada seria -  
- Entiendo - dijo Shaoran. - Ahora tenemos que esperar un poco más, Mokona, hasta que la Maestra de Cartas salga de su casa -

* * *

**Aclaraciones del capítulo 11:**

**En el juego de cartas Magic: The Gathering, más específicamente en el bloque de Kamigawa, existen cinco dragones legendarios. Tomé los nombres de dos de ellos:**

**Yosei: La Estrella de la Mañana (guardian del sol y el orden). No sé exactamente si es o no un nombre femenino, pero me pareció que lo era.  
Ryusei: La Estrella Fugaz (guardian del fuego). Me pareció más apropiado este nombre por su significado, por la apariencia que le di al caballo, y por que en la seire de TRC se relaciona bastante a Shaoran con el elemento del fuego.**

**Por si se quedaron con la curiosidad, los demás dragones son: Kokusho, La Estrella del atardecer (guardian de la muerte), Jugan, La Estrella Ascendente (guardian del bosque) y Keiga, La Estrella de la Marea (guardian del agua)**

**Continúen al capítulo 12, y porfis dejen reviews.**

**Saludos.**

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12: La dificil noche de la Princesa Sakura**

Cuando Yuuko cortó la comunicación con Shaoran y Mokona Blanca, dejó a Mokona Negra para que se entretuviese con un puzzle que había dejado interrumpido, y fue al encuentro de los recién llegados.

- Bien. Shaoran está en la casa de la Maestra de Cartas, y dijo que tiene intenciones de hacer un seguimiento para obtener pistas y así recuperar la pluma que queda en este mundo - informó a Fye y a Sakura.  
- ¿Qué hay de Kuro-pin? - preguntó Fye.  
- ¿Qué hay conmigo? - dijo Kurogane, apareciendo de tan de repente que la princesa se asustó.  
- Waah! Kuro-pon asusta por lo extraño que es - dijo Fye.  
- ¿¡Qué es lo que has dicho?! - gritó Kurogane, y acto seguido, se puso a correrlo por toda la casa, pero no con su espada, sino con una... sartén, que fue lo primero que pudo tomar entre sus manos.

Luego de todo ese alboroto, todos se fueron a dormir. Sakura estaba preocupada por que Shaoran fuese a tomar frío al quedarse vigilando, y con ese pensamiento, se durmió.  
Pero su sueño no fue del todo placentero, ya que la pluma que habían recuperado en el día no le había mostrado ningún recuerdo... hasta ahora.

-- Recuerdos de Sakura (la princesa) --

Sakura estaba corriendo en el desierto. De repente, se detiene, mira hacia atrás y abre la boca para decir algo, pero solo sale el sonido de una campana. Dond estaba mirando no había nadie, pero los gusanos de arena que la estaban persiguiendo se desviaban hacia otro lado, aparentemente persiguiendo otra cosa. Se escuchan más campanas.

- ¡No puedo dejarte aquí solo¡No te puedo dejar morir! -

En eso ve que el gusano más pequeño logra ser tumbado, como si alguien invisible estuviese peleando con él. En eso, Sakura sigue con la mirada hacia un lugar en donde no hay nada, y se esconde detrás de una roca. Cuando voltea, se vuelven a escuchar campanadas. En eso la mirada de Sakura cambia, como si las campanadas le hubiesen dicho algo que la hizo reaccionar.

- Prométemelo - Sakura alzó su meñique hacia la nada.

Se escuchan largas campanadas.

- Si, te lo prometo -

Se escuchan nuevamente las campanadas.

- Si - dijo Sakura. - Por favor, ten mucho cuidado - Y como si alguien se lo hubiese indicado, se escondió del todo en la roca, pero aún así se dio vuelta para espiar que pasaba. El gusano de arena más grande había desparecido, pero la hermbra seguía tumbada en la arena, inconciente. Pasaron unos 20 segundos, y de repente se podía ver que un sector de la arena empezó a sacudirse, y apareció en su lugar la boca del gusano macho, que al parecer algo estaba esperando, por que comenzó a perseguir algo que Sakura no podía ver. En eso vuelve a escuchar las campanadas, peor mucho más fuertes, y súbitamente, la princesa comenzó su escape. La bestia sintió las vibraciones de sus pisadas, y quiso perseguirla, pero estaba algo lejos, así que siguió persiguiendo a lo que sea que estuviese siguiendo.  
La princesa se dio vuelta mientras corría, y vio como el gusano grande se tumbaba solo, derrotado. Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el pueblo. Cuando estaba cerca del pueblo sintió la arena moverse bajo sus pies. Era la señal de que la hembra que antes estaba inconciente se había despertado y la estaba persiguiendo.

- Solo un poco más... - jadeaba Sakura...

Demasiado tarde. El gusano apareció delante de la joven, y ésta se detuvo antes de chocar contra la enorme mole. El animal, rapidamente, se avalanzó hacia su víctima, con su boca bien abierta. Sakura sólo pudo cerrar los ojos, esperando el final, un final que no sucedió. Cuando abrió los ojos de vuelta, la bestia estaba manteniendo sus fauces separadas unas de otras por alguna fuerza invisible que las separaba.  
Y de nuevo, se escucharon campanas. Sakura dijo algo pero de su boca también salieron campanas. Y nuevamente, las campanas resonaron mientras Sakura se había echado a correr nuevamente, el pueblo ya casi estaba a su alcance.  
Algo se separó de la bestia, y, como la vez anterior, la tumbó, pero esta vez, logró acabar con ella. Sakura se mostraba sumamente preocupada, ya casi estaba oscureciendo. Por algún motivo estaba por llamar a los guardias del palacio, cuando reparó que en la puerta de la ciudad se distinguía una figura esbelta y alta de un joven, pero este no estaba caminando de manera normal. Al parecer, estaba herido de gravedad. Sin embargo, la cara del joven no se podía ver.  
Como la vez anterior, Sakura dijo algo, pero de su boca se escucharon campanas. Ella corrió hacia la puerta del pueblo, y paró delante de una de sus columnas. Por su mirada, estaba viendo algo que la hacía preocupar mucho, así como también la estaba desesperando  
Se escucharon campanas nuevamente, pero estas más débiles esta vez. Y luego, Sakura se arrodilló en el suelo, mirando algo, y haciendo sonar campanas desde su garganta.

Y luego... de la nada apareció lo que reconoció como su habitación, y por el pozo que se veía en su cama, alguien estaba tendido allí. Ella estaba estrujando un paño húmedo en un recipiente con agua que se encontraba en una mesita de luz, al lado de la cama, y al parecer estaba por colocarla, cuando advirtió algo que no pudo ver en ese momento.

Se escucharon campanas de su boca, y Sakura dejó el paño en el recipiente, secó sus manos y tomó algo en el aire entre ellas. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? -  
Luego se oyeron campanas, pero Sakura seguía en la misma posición, mirando hacia su cama.  
- Estás en el castillo, en mi habitación. Te desmayaste en la entrada de la ciudad hace 3 días. Estuviste dormido todo este tiempo. Cuando perdiste el conocimiento, le pedí a la gente del pueblo que me ayudara a llevarte al castillo para que te atendieran. - Sakura estaba con una mirada triste. Parecía recordar algo que le había causado una fuerte impresión. Y continuó: - Después de eso, el doctor curó tus heridas más graves, dijo que todo estaba bien, y que si descansabas te ibas a recuperar muy pronto. Más tarde, te dio un poco de fiebre por las heridas que aún no sanaron, así que ahora estaba colocándote paños fríos en la frente para que la fiebre bajara. -  
Nuevamente se escucharon los tañidos de las campanas. Y una más luego, desde los labios de la princesa, mientras volvía por el paño y lo estrujaba nuevamente.  
- No lo he olvidado - dijo ella.  
Campanas es oían otra vez.  
- Recuerdo que me dijiste "Te protegeré" - dijo Sakura, mientras ponía el paño y lo dejaba suspendido en el aire. Ella miraba con ternura hacia el lecho, sin decir más palabras. La luz del atardecer inundaba el cuarto, pero ella sentía que el amor lo completaba.

-- Fin de los Recuerdos de Sakura (la princesa) --

La princesa despertó sobresaltada en el cuarto de la casa de Yuuko. De inmediato se puso de pie, y estaba por abrir la puerta cuando lo recordó: Shaoran-kun no estaba en la casa. Se había quedado a vigilar en la casa de la Maestra de Cartas, su yo de ese mundo. Por lo tanto, no iba a poder contarle sus sueño esa noche, pero estaba segura que se le iba a presentar la oportunidad más adelante. Con ese tranquilo pensamiento, se volvió a dormir.

* * *

**Aclaraciones del capítulo 12:**

**Para entender este capítulo, les invito a releer el capítulo 6, donde se puede leer el mismo recuerdo, sólo que con menos campanadas. Está de más aclararlo, pero lo digo igual: las campanadas aparecian cuando Shaoran hablaba y cuando la princesa decía el nombre de él.**

**Continúen al capítulo 13, y porfis dejen reviews.**

**Saludos.**

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13: Un duelo de magia termina en una agradable fiesta de té a la luz de la luna**

Una ágil sombra se mueve rápidamente, saltado sobre los edificios de la ciudad de Tomoeda. Pareciera que está tratando de localizar algo, ya que por momento se detiene y revisa una especie de brújula de plata que pende de una cadena de oro. En apariencia, esa brújula no señala nada, pero de repente, como si de magia se tratara, aparecen de la nada unas manecillas hechas de humo de distintos colores que apuntan hacia distintos lugares...

- Si - dice el dueño de la sombra, con la brújula entre sus manos. - Ésta es la de Li Shaoran... - dice, posando su dedo en el vidrio de la aparato, recorriendo por encima de este el trayecto que hace la pequeña flecha de humo color verde que apuntaba hacia atrás suyo - Aquí está Sakura Kinomoto... - dijo, apartando el dedo de donde estaba para posarlo sobre el vidrio, en el lugar donde una manecilla de humo rosado apuntaba hacia la derecha del hombre - Y aquí estás... la persona que me interesa encontrar... - decía mientras el dedo que permanecía en la flecha rosa se fue a posar sobre el pequeño hilo de humo azul que apuntaba directamente en frente del sujeto - Mi rumbo estaba bien, entonces - se dijo a sí mismo, cerrando la tapa de bronce que ocultaba al raro aparato, y guardándolo entre sus ropajes - Iré a tu encuentro -

Y siguió su camino, hasta llegar a las puertas de una mansión al estilo occidental. Se oye un pequeño silbido, y la puerta se abre sola, y el sujeto avanza calmadamente, contemplando los amplios jardines como si él estuviese en medio de un paseo. Y pasa por el costado de la casa luego de algún trecho, hasta que finalmente llega la parte trasera de la misma, donde otra figura, algo más pequeña que el visitante, estaba de pie, al parecer esperando esa visita.  
En cuanto estuvieron a un par de metros de distancia, uno de ellos pronunció un largo conjuro, y de la nada apareció un báculo mágico, del cual inmediatamente comenzaron a salir llamaradas de fuego azulado. El intruso no se dejó intimidar: con un largo silbido, hizo aparecer un escudo transparente que bloqueó las llamaradas y que permaneció intacto. Cruzó sus manos con sus pulgares, como si formara un ave con ellas, cerró sus ojos, y de esa formación brotaron cisnes que parecían hechos de humo blanco, pero al parecer estaban hechos de hielo, por que cuando su contrincante hizo aparecer un escudo delante suyo, las aves se hacían añicos, y luego se derretían rápidamente, antes de que esos pedazos llegasen al suelo. Pero eso fue solo un pequeño calentamiento. Ambos quitaron sus escudos, y la batalla continuó. Esta vez, el dueño del báculo hizo emerger de él un enorme dragón chino de color azul y turquesa. Lo hizo serpentear por el cielo, luego por el suelo, y por una milésima de segundo desapareció de la vista del extraño visitante, para luego aparecer nuevamente, envolviéndolo de la cabeza a los pies, dejándolo atrapado... Le tomó un segundo a su enemigo desvanecerse, por lo cual el dragón ya no apretaba más que al aire. De la nada, apareció un enorme lobo blanco que se avalanzó hacia el cuello del dragón. El dragón se liberó y estuvieron largo rato luchando. El dragón, aprovechando un descuido, le arrancó al lobo una de las patas delanteras con sus garras, y el lobo, en respuesta, le atravesó el pecho y le arrancó el corazón con sus temibles y poderosas fauces, dando por terminada la pelea. Los animales se desvanecieron en el aire, y el hombre más alto volvió a aparecerse ante la vista de su oponente. Éste desvaneció el báculo, posó una rodilla en el suelo, inclinó su cabeza, y se quedó allí varios segundos, para luego levantarse. Así, el anfitrión admitió su derrota en esa batalla.

- Bienvenido, extraño - dijo la voz de Eriol Hiragizawa, quien estaba vistiendo la túnica que había utilizado en el momento de cubrir con su oscuridad a toda la ciudad, cuando había tenido, horas atrás, la batalla con Sakura. - Me he dado cuenta que posees magia, pero tú no eres de este mundo, ¿verdad? - preguntó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.  
- Has acertado, aunque para ser más exactos, no pertenezco a esta dimensión - contestó, mientras se movía hacia su anfitrión para salir de las sombras de la enorme construcción que en vano trataban de proteger su identidad, para luego quitarse el enorme capuchón de su cabeza, y hacer del todo visible su rostro. El hombre respondió a la mirada del niño que tenía delante suyo - ¿Sabes quién soy yo? -  
- Cuando mi nombre era Clow Reed, tú fuiste mi sensei°, el gran mago Fye David Flowright° - respondió Eriol, sonriendo como solo él sabía hacerlo.  
- Veo que a pesar de haber reencarnado, no has cambiado en nada. Salvo la apariencia de tu bestia. ¿Desde cuando la has convertido en un dragón? - dijo, sonriendo también.  
- Desde que reencarné, no pude recuperar la forma original de mi bestia -  
- Ya veo. Podemos decirle adiós entonces a ese enorme fénix solar. Era muy buena competencia contra mi lobo lunar -  
- Es cierto. Pero sólo en muy pocas ocasiones he logrado derrotarte. Hoy no pudo ser así -  
- Ya habrá otra ocasión -

De la nada, Eriol hizo aparecer una antigua mesa de jardín, dos sillas, y encima de la mesa, una bandeja con una tetera, dos tazas de té con una pequeña cuchara al lado de cada una, una lecherita, una azucarera, una mantequera con un cuchillo de manteca al lado, un pequeño recipiente con mermelada, y un plato con tostadas.

- Sé que la hora no es la adecuada, pero me gustaría invitarte una taza de té - dijo Eriol. - ¿Quisieras sentarte? - preguntó, señalando la mesa recién servida.  
- Si. Muchas gracias - respondió el invitado cortesmente. Una vez se sentaron, Eriol comenzó a servir el té. Un cubo de azúcar y un chorrito de leche era todo lo que Fye necesitaría para disfrutar de su té, mientras que él lo tomaba al natural, dado que el té estaba preparado de manera suave - A pasado mucho tiempo. Dime, ¿has logrado tus objetivos? -  
- He logrado todos mis objetivos como mago Clow en mi vida anterior y en esta vida. Como Eriol Hiragizawa, aún no -  
- Una respuesta bastante explícita, digna de ti, Clow... oh, disculpa... sé de la sensibilidad de las personas que reencarnan con respecto a como son llamadas luego... me parece que tendré que acostumbrarme a decirte Eriol - expresó Fye.  
- No te preocupes. Al fin y al cabo, hace muchísimo tiempo que no he sabido nada de ti. No me molesta que me digas Clow, hay personas que aún lo hacen, simplemente por cariño - contestó el chico, para no incomodar a Fye.  
- De acuerdo. Ahora quiero que me cuentes todo lo que viviste, luego de irte del país de Ceres -  
- No he vivido mucho tiempo, Fye - comenzó Eriol. - Como ambos sabemos, los magos pueden vivir más de lo que los humanos pueden llegar a hacerlo. Nuestra vida puede prolongarse hasta más de cinco siglos, pero cuando te conocí yo tenía ochenta años, a pesar de que mi apariencia me hacía ver de veinte nada más. Y recuerda que estuve entrenando contigo más de un siglo. Cuando me trasladé por mis propios medios a mi hogar, mi vida se acortó, un siglo más. Aún así estoy conforme -  
- Cuando vi a la Maestra de Cartas utilizarlas hoy, me quedé nostálgico por esa época que compartimos juntos. Y me hizo recordar algo que no te había dicho, y es que me pareció que fuiste muy inteligente al utilizar cartas mágicas para viajar por el tiempo para ver a la Bruja Dimensional. A ella fue que le pediste tu deseo... -  
- Mis palabras específicamente fueron: "Quiero viajar a un lugar donde exista alguien que pueda enseñarme a utilizar la magia que sale del corazón - A estas alturas, Eriol decidió hablar como si fuese Clow en verdad, para no confundir a Fye. Lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo con sí mismo, pero la persona que estaba tomando el té con él solamente la iba a ver en esa única ocasión, y no iba a desaprovecharlo.  
- Pero el precio fue muy alto. Tuviste que renunciar a la persona que más querías en ese entonces -  
- Ya había llegado hasta allí, no iba a dar marcha atrás. Pero yo lo había hecho pensando que mi amor no era correspondido. Nunca pensé que se me iba a tornar tan dificultoso al enterarme que en realidad ella me amaba. Pero de todas maneras, piénsalo de este modo: Si no hubiese utilizado la carta Deseo para que me lleve ver a Yuuko, no habría podido regresar a mi hogar por mis propios medios -  
- Si, y eso es lo que te hace especial. Para cuando tú llegaste, yo estaba a punto de crear a Chii. Por suerte para tí, pudiste ver el proceso completo que se debe hacer para crear un ser vivo mágico. Pero antes tuviste que estudiar mucho. Muchos magos de Celes no lograron lo que tú has hecho, Clow. Creaste dos hermosas criaturas para tus cartas legendarias. Por cierto, no las he visto, ni tampoco a Abel y a Artemisa°. ¿Cómo se encuentran? -  
- No lo sé. Las sellé un poco antes de morir, luego de tener una larga charla con ellos, hice lo mismo con Kerberos y Yue. De todas maneras aún no es tiempo de que despierten. Sakura se convertirá en su dueña, pero aún falta mucho tiempo para que las encuentre -  
- Vi a los otros guardianes en la batalla de hoy, a los que no conocía. De modo que no me hiciste caso, ¿verdad? - preguntó Fye.  
- No, y me conoces - contestó Eriol - Quería completar mi experimento de algún modo u otro. Pero no pude completar el mazo de las Cartas Legendarias como yo hubiese querido. Al menos pude hacer un mazo completo de cartas mágicas, pero que no causaran los estragos que hacían las demás -  
- Nunca estuve de acuerdo que conservaras la carta del odio, ¿sabes? No después del desastre que causó en mi país... ¿O has olvidado acaso cuando esa carta se salió de tu control y fue a poseer a Chii? Si hubiese tomado posesión de algún ser humano, hubiera sido peor. Tuvimos suerte de que Chii no conocía el odio en ese entonces -  
- Eran criaturas habían nacido de mi, como si fuesen mis hijos, el fruto de mi trabajo, esfuerzo, amor y energía mágica. Si pensabas que no las iba a conservar, creo entonces que no has terminado de conocerme del todo, como tu afirmaste alguna vez -  
- Mmm... puede ser - dijo Fye, sin dar una respuesta concreta.

Tomó su taza. Dio un largo y silencioso sorbo. Eriol lo imitó, pero dejó la taza en su lugar antes de que Fye lo hiciera.

- Cambiando de tema... - dijo, al mismo tiempo que colocaba su taza en el pequeño plato - ... ¿qué te ha traído a esta dimensión, mago del país de Ceres? - preguntó.  
Fye abrió sus ojos apenas, al escuchar las palabras dichas por el hechicero que lo acompañaba. Dejó su taza al igual que Eriol, y cerró sus ojos antes de contestar - Pues verás... estoy huyendo del rey Ashura -  
- Comprendo - y Eriol no preguntó más, ya que entendía perfectamente la situación - Y dime, ¿estás viajando solo? - fue una pregunta obvia, él lo sabía, pero quería que Fye también hablase un poco.  
- No. Estoy viajando con unos compañeros. Pero eso tú ya lo sabes, ¿no es así? -  
- Quería que me contaras un poco de lo que estás haciendo últimamente - Eriol se encogió de hombros al responder. Tomó su taza nuevamente y le dio un sorbo, al tiempo que recargaba su espalda contra el respaldo del asiento, poniéndose cómodo.  
Fye esperó a que dejara la taza en su lugar para responder - Pues... salí del país de Ceres por mis propios medios, dejé a Chii allí para que me avisara cuando el Rey Ashura despertase, y fui a ver a Yuuko -  
- Ahora me doy cuenta por qué tu magia se sentía distinta. Tu precio ha sido ese tatuaje, ¿no? -  
- Adivinaste - Fye le dedicó una sonrisa.  
- Por favor, esas sonrisas no van conmigo, y lo sabes. Soy la única persona con la que has sido completamente sincero en tu vida - dijo Eriol, tornándose serio.  
- Te equivocas. Clow lo era, tú no eres él - respondió Fye, con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.  
- Lo siento - se disculpó el anfitrión - No quise ofenderte -  
- No lo has hecho, comprendo bien tus intenciones, y te lo agradezco -  
- ¿Entonces no vas a contarme nada más? - preguntó Eriol, apostándose a que la respuesta no iba a ser más larga que cinco o seis palabras.

Después de casi dos horas y media, Eriol perdió la apuesta consigo mismo, ya que Fye le relató todos los detalles del viaje que han tenido hasta ahora.

- Al principio no supe que en realidad eras la reencarnación de Clow, hasta que se lo dijiste a la Sakura de este mundo - concluyó el viajero.

Eriol estaba triste en su interior. Fye se encontraba muy triste, y sin nadie en quien confiar. Dejó que siguiera hablando, eso le ayudaría a descargarse de su soledad. Antes del amanecer, Fye dijo que debía regresar ya.

- Entiendo. Yo también tengo que prepararme para partir -  
- ¿Viajarás por las dimensiones como hiciste en tu anterior vida? - bromeó Fye.  
- No. Esta vez tengo motivos fuertes para quedarme - dijo él, al tiempo que sus pensamientos se iban en alguien en particular. Como pudo, alejó esa hermosa imagen de su mente - Ocurre que no tengo ya nada que hacer en este continente, y debo partir a mi país natal -  
- ¿Es ese país del que me has hablado hace mucho tiempo, verdad? ¿Cómo era su nombre? - Fye se quedó pensando, hasta que pareció recordar algo - ¡Ah, si! ¡Terraingla!° - dijo, en tono cantarín.  
Eriol no pudo evitar reirse ante esa ocurrencia. Fye, en su anterior vida, le hacía reir bastante, y fue de él que sacó su extraño humor - Cerca. En realidad es Inglaterra -  
- Perdón, perdón. Es que los nombres de tu dimensión son algo extraños para mi - dijo en tono alegre. Se levantó del asiento, y recogió su abrigo - Gracias por el té -  
- Cuando gustes - expresó Eriol, en tono cordial.  
- Bien, tengo que irme, pero antes voy a dejarte un consejo, Eriol -  
- Te escucho -  
- No hagas lo mismo que hiciste con Raika° - Eriol abrió los ojos muy grandes - Sé feliz, vive con entusiasmo. Es lo que siempre te he aconsejado y no lo has hecho en tu vida anterior. No quieras arrepentirte luego -

Eriol quedó pensativo. Definitivamente, ese era el Fye que conoció antes: el único ser capaz de dejar pensativo al mismísimo mago Clow.

- Lo haré. Esta vez lo haré. Te lo prometo - aseguró Eriol.  
- Me quedo más tranquilo. Fue un gusto pasar a conocerte, reencarnación de Clow. Salúdame a Abel y a Artemisa cuando despierten - se despidió con una sorisa.  
- De acuerdo - dijo él, sonriendo también.

Una vez que Fye se marchó, Eriol hizo un movimiento con su báculo, y la mesa, junto con todo lo demás, desapareció de su vista. Miró al cielo estrellado, faltaba poco para que amaneciera. Intentaría dormir un rato antes de ser despertado por la alegre Nakuru. Sin embargo, en la oscuridad de su cuarto, los pensamientos del muchacho divagaban al igual que sus ojos color azul profundo, que miraban al techo sin un rumbo fijo.

- "Sé feliz, vive con entusiasmo" - repitió Eriol para sí mismo en voz alta - Sería más fácil si la persona que te gusta no estuviese tan enamorada de otra que quieres tanto - lanzó esa frase al aire con un leve suspiro al final, se dio vuelta al costado y cerró sus ojos, dispuesto a conciliar el sueño aunque solo fuera por un par de horas.

* * *

**Holas!! Por fin actualizo este fanfic! Bueno, les dije que quería que Fye tuviese un poco de protagonismo, pero no se esperaban esto, ¿no? :P**

**Aquí aprovecho a aclarar que cuando digo "referencia directa" luego de decir "referencia", quiere decir, en este caso, que para entender esta historia, luego deberán leer "El guardián Lunar de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow", y para entender ésta última, primero deberán leer "Las Legendarias Cartas de Clow". Y para entender ésta, antes también tendrán que pasar a leer "Las Emociones Vividas" (one-shot), y antes de ésta última, "Baile de Navidad al Estilo Card Captor: La hora del Vals" (one-shot).  
En resumen, lo que yo les recomiendo para que no se hagan tanto lío, vayan directamente a leer todos los fanfics en el orden que pongo a continuación:**

**1. Baile de Navidad al Estilo Card Captor: La hora del Vals. (One-shot).  
2. Las Emociones Vividas. (One-shot).  
3. La Aparición del Mago Clow y las plumas de la Princesa Sakura. (No completado, 13 capítulos).  
4. Las Legendarias Cartas de Clow. (Completado, 12 capítulos).  
5. El Guardián Lunar de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow. (Completado, 9 capítulos).**

**Para acceder a dichos fanfics, sólo deben hacer click en el link que aparece con mi nick, y ahí los encontrarán.**

**En fin, vamos a lo nuestro.**

**Aclaraciones de asteriscos:**

**°Sensei: "Maestro" en japonés.**

**°Fye David Flowright: No sé qué significa la D. pero yo le invente David, como para hacer referencia a la íntima amistad que tuvieron Fye y Clow, a tal punto de ser el único personaje en todo el fanfic que sabe su segundo nombre :P**

**°...Ni tampoco a Abel y a Artemisa: Primera referencia al fanfic "El guardián Lunar de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow", y por lo tanto, referencia directa a "Las Legendarias Cartas de Clow".**

**°¡Terraingla!: Un pequeño paso de comedia. Fye no es muy diestro con los idiomas extranjeros, así que cambié de lugar las dos últimas sílabas de la palabra Inglaterra, para hacer que quedara gracioso. Si no les gustó, me dicen. A mi sí me gustó :P**

**°No hagas lo mismo que hiciste con Raika: Segunda referencia al fanfic "El guardián Lunar de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow", y por lo tanto, referencia directa a "Las Legendarias Cartas de Clow".**

**Continúen al capítulo 14 (en cuanto lo publique), y porfis dejen reviews.**

**Saludos.**

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14: Eriol ayuda a los viajeros dimensionales**

Holis! Bueno, la verdad que hace rato que quiero terminar esta historia, así que ahora voy a hacer los capítulos finales. Motivo? El estudio: si, el inevitable estudio, jaja. La cuestión es que me piden uno o dos cuentos por semana en mis clases de Escritura Narrativa, por lo que me estoy apresurando a terminar los fanfics que me quedan. Pensaba alargar este un poco más, pero lamentablemente no va a ser posible. Una nota más antes de empezar el capítulo: por fin pude ver la serie de xxxHoLic, así que agrego la categoría de dicho anime a esta historia, por la aparición de Watanuki y compañía, jejeje.  
Pero ojo! Ésto no significa que dejaré de escribir fanfics, sino que lo haré, pero no tan seguido, así que "gomen" por adelantado a todos. De cualquier manera, trataré de seguir una vez haya terminado estas historias, por que tengo algunas más en borrador, dos de las cuales son one-shot, así que esas vendrán primero para terminar con los temas que se queden sueltos en la recopilación de la historia que empezé en "Las Legendarias Cartas de Clow".  
Ok. Capítulo 14 de no se cuantos.

Disfruten de la lectura.

Shaoran notó como el sol comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte de aquel amanecer frío. La ropa que llevaba puesta no había sido suficiente abrigo, y el haber pasado la noche a la intemperie le había dejado los músculos adoloridos, al tener que haberse quedado arriba del árbol para no levantar sospechas. La luz hacía más clara su figura en aquel lugar, así que decidió bajar y esperar a que la pequeña Sakura saliera de la casa desde el frente, oculto tras un gran arbusto. Ella salió y Shaoran, quien ya había activado el escudo previamente, la siguió lo más rápido que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que ella llevaba sus patines. Aminoró la marcha cuando la vio entrar a su escuela, y desactivó su escudo. Llegó a distinguir a su yo más joven, algo alejado de la entrada principal. Sakura no lo vio, andaba cabizbaja, pensando en muchas cosas a la vez. El rostro de Li no reflejaba tristeza alguna. Shaoran lo miró detenidamente, y vio en su rostro la seguridad en sí mismo. Ya se había confesado, y ahora sólo había que ver como avanzaría todo aquello.

- ¡Shaoran-kun! - el aludido se giró al sentir la voz de la princesa Sakura llamándolo. Era seguida por sus compañeros de viaje.  
Él sonrió - ¡Buenos días, Sora! - dijo con la voz lo más femenina que pudo lograr. Ella lo miró confundido. Él se acercó - Recuerde que ahora yo soy Arashi, princesa, y que usted es Sora - le susurró cuando estuvo a su lado.  
- Lo siento mucho - ella se sonrojó... pero levantó la vista al sentirse observada de lejos. El pequeño Shaoran la estaba mirando. El día anterior ella le había contado todo... Su vista pasó de la princesa a la supuesta señorita que la acompañaba, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y cuando volvió a mirar a Sakura, una gota cayó a la nuca de la princesa, que sonrió nerviosa, confirmando a Li sus sospechas. Shaoran había visto todo esto, y cuando vio que el pequeño lo miró de esa forma, no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la vergüenza.  
- ¿Por qué será que ese chiquillo mira al mocoso de esa manera? - preguntó Kurogane  
- Debe ser por que ayer Sakura-chan le dijo la verdad - expresó Fye, mirando divertido la cara de Li.  
- ¡¿EEEEEHHHHHH? - gritó Shaoran, en el momento que Tomoyo ingresaba al edificio, luego de haberse quedado mirando a Kurogane. Éste se percató de su presencia de inmediato, y ella le sonrió antes de proseguir su camino.  
- ¿Y por qué la pequeña Tomoyo te sonrió, Kuropon? - Fye preguntó malicioso.  
- ¡Hmm! Eso no te incumbe -  
- Has hablado con ella, ¿verdad, Kurogane? - preguntó Yuuko, apareciendo de la nada. (Watanuki, llevando a la Mokona negra en brazos, la seguía mientras hacía morisquetas graciosas y su cuerpo se movía como un fideo, a la vez que hablaba en alta voz de que Yuuko nunca se levanta temprano para nada, y que para colmo él la tiene que acompañar haciendo que se retrase para llegar al instituto a tiempo para darle los buenos días a Himawari-chan, como la llamaba él a su muy adorada compañera, y bla, bla, bla...)

Todos sus compañeros de viaje se giraron a mirar al ninja en ese momento... Kurogane no dio señal alguna de querer expresar un sola palabra...

- La princesa Tomoyo también le habló en sueños a esa chiquilla, y me descubrió antes de que yo le dijera algo - respondió, acordándose de la Tomoyo del mundo Piffle, donde hicieron la gran carrera de Dragonfly.  
- Esa princesa te tiene constantemente vigilado para que te comportes, ¿verdad, Kurorin? - expresó la Mokona blanca, mientras bailaba con la Mokona negra al son de una canción inventada por ellas mismas: "Watanuki, Watanuki, queremos más takoyaki", mientras el estudiante de preparatoria los perseguía con ojos llameantes.

Tomoyo estaba preocupada por Sakura. Estaba muy distraída, ni siquiera la escuchó saludarla en primera instancia, le tuvo que llamar la atención dos veces para que la maestra de cartas reaccionara y volviese a la realidad. Cuando llegó Shaoran y dieron los buenos días, fue cuando comprendió todo. Hacía falta conocer bien a Sakura para darse cuenta que el joven Li se le había confesado. Llegó el profesor a la clase, y Tomoyo no se sentó inmediatamente. Le llamó la atención el pupitre vacío que se encontraba tras el suyo. Eriol había faltado. Nunca, desde que había empezado el semestre, el joven Hiragizawa faltó a clases, hasta ese día. Tomoyo se preocupó, deseando que nada le hubiese ocurrido.  
Mientras tanto, el profesor Terada anunciaba que Eriol regresaría a Inglaterra. Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran decidieron que lo visitarían luego de clases.  
Los viajeros seguían al grupo mientras se dirigían a visitar a la reencarnación del mago Clow, observando que los pequeños Sakura y Shaoran caminaban pensativos, y se imaginaban que ambos estarían teniendo memorias en común, y que las estaban recordando en esos precisos momentos.

Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Kero estaban recorriendo el camino que la magia de Eriol les iba señalando.  
- Puedo sentir la presencia del mago Clow - dijo Sakura, mirando el corredor que se iba iluminando por los candelabros que se encendían uno tras otro mágicamente.  
- Si - dijo Kero - Poco a poco voy recordando lo que sucedio... ¡Es cierto! ¡Yo vivía en este lugar junto con Yue y el mago Clow! - exclamó.  
- Pero todo este tiempo lo habías olvidado, ¿verdad? - preguntó Tomoyo.  
- Si. De seguro él borró nuestros recuerdos con su magia -  
- Como su magia desapareció... ¿Ese hechizo también? - preguntó Shaoran.  
- ¿Por qué crees que haya desaparecido? - preguntó Tomoyo a Sakura.

Kero se puso a meditarlo.

- Ahora recuerdo que ayer, Eriol dijo que todo se había terminado, pero no sé a qué se refería, Tomoyo - le contestó Sakura.

Ellos nunca sabrían por qué el hechizo se había roto en realidad... por que no les correspondía saberlo a ellos puntualmente.

Luego de la fiesta de té que todos celebraron por el hecho de que Sakura Kinomoto lograra convertir todas las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura, todos se despidieron "hasta que se reencontraran de nuevo".  
Una vez que se fueron, Eriol se quedó en la puerta de la entrada a la mansión.

- ¿Podrían hacerse visibles, por favor? Quisiera hablar con ustedes - exclamó.  
Fye fue el primero en revelarse ante Hiragizawa - No hay peligro, podemos confiar en él - dijo, sonriendo. Uno a uno fue desactivando su escudo, y retornando a la visibilidad.

El anfitrión los hizo pasar al comedor, donde parecía como si la fiesta de té jamas se hubiese realizado, por que estaba todo preparado para ellos. Sakura, Shaoran, Kurogane y Mokona miraron a Fye, como interrogándolo.

- Eriol y yo ya nos conocíamos de antes - explicó, con una sonrisa.  
- Así es, cuando mi nombre antes era Clow Reed - Eriol hizo el mismo gesto que Fye, mientras veía como Mokona comenzaba a comerse todos los bocadillos que se encontraban servidos allí.  
- ¿Y de qué querías hablarnos? - preguntó Kurogane, con algo de recelo.  
- Fye estuvo aquí ayer, y se tomó la molestia de contarme todo lo que les ha ocurrido desde que iniciaron su viaje por las distintas dimensiones. Más que nada quería agradecerte a tí, princesa Sakura, por lo que has hecho -  
- ¿A mi? - preguntó la muchacha, confundida.  
- Si. Ayudaste a la Sakura de este mundo a que completara con su misión, evitando que las últimas cartas Clow se convirtieran en cartas comunes y ordinarias. También fuiste muy amable con mi descendiente, Li Shaoran. Estoy muy agradecido contigo -  
- Yo... yo... sólo quería que todo terminara bien - dijo la princesa, titubeante.  
Eriol se volvió al joven arqueólogo - Y tu, Shaoran, evitaste que la pequeña Sakura fuera gravemente herida en esa caída de la que la salvaste -  
- A decir verdad, habíamos acordado no interferir en sus acciones, pero en ese momento fue como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo, y cuando me di cuenta, la había logrado rescatar -  
Eriol lo miró sonriente. Cerró sus ojos - Entiendo. Yo sé por qué lo hiciste, y te entiendo. Por eso, quédate tranquilo -

Shaoran no dijo nada. Sólo se le quedó mirando fijo, asombrado por la madurez de sus palabras.

- Y es por eso que, en recompensa a la generosidad de todos ustedes, les daré una pista para que puedan encontrar la pluma que les falta en esta dimensión -  
- ¿Ehhhh? ¿De verdad lo harás, pequeño Eriol? - preguntó Mokona, saltando para que el jovencito la sostuviera entre sus manos.  
- Si, claro. Gracias a ustedes he podido dejar de ser el mago más poderoso del mundo, algo que Clow Reed deseaba lograr y no pudo hacerlo -  
- ¿Cuál es esa pista? - preguntó Shaoran.  
- Pasado mañana, un poco después de las nueve de la mañana, aparecerá la pluma que están buscando -

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada por casi medio minuto. Mokona, inclusive, había dejado de molestar a Kurogane. Momentos antes se estaba entreteniendo quitándole sorbos de su taza de té.

- ¿Y donde se supone que pasará eso? - preguntó el guerrero ninja.  
- Dije que sólo iba a darles una pista - dijo sonriendo. Luego se levantó - Me encantaría poder ayudarlos con más pistas, pero eso sería ya intervenir en hechos en los que no debo meterme. Pagué un precio a Yuuko para que me diera esta información y así poder brindárselas a ustedes -  
- ¿Cuál fue el precio? - preguntó Sakura, algo inquieta por la noticia, poniéndose de pie ella también.

Eriol cerró los ojos

- Como bien les acabo de decir, gracias a ustedes he podido lograr mi cometido: dejar de ser el mago más poderoso del mundo. El precio fue darle la mitad de mi magia a Yuuko a cambio de el día y la hora en que la pluma de la princesa aparecería -

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

- No debiste haber hecho eso - dijo Mokona, preocupada.  
- Descuida, estoy bien. Después de todo, ya me venía preparando para cuando este momento llegara -  
- Muchas gracias - dijo Sakura, emocionada.  
- No, gracias a tí, princesa - Eriol abrió sus ojos y le devolvió la mirada.

Luego de eso, todos se retiraron a casa de la bruja dimensional. Debían discutir cómo podrían encontrar la pluma sin saber en dónde aparecería.

La reencarnación durmió profundamente, y al día siguiente le costó mucho esfuerzo levantarse. La pérdida de la mitad de su magia no sería algo fácil de sobrellevar, pero aprendería a vivir con ello. Eriol cerró la puerta de su habitación por última vez. Cuando quizo darse cuenta, estaba en pleno vuelo en el avión que lo llevaría de regreso a su natal Inglaterra. Nakuru se divertía comiendo todas las golosinas que se le cruzaran por el camino, mientras Spinel Sun la observaba con una mirada de reproche, pero por dentro se moría de ganas por volver a probar un dulce nuevamente "Maldito Kerberos, si no fuera por tí, no tendría este odioso gusto por los dulces", pensaba el pequeño guardián. Pero era su modo de decirse a sí mismo cuánto extrañaría a aquel estrafalario ser mágico.

- ¡No importa que Touya no me haya elegido, yo lucharé por tener un novio en este planeta! - decía Nakuru con la boca llena de dulces.

Eriol fingía con facilidad divertirse ante las acciones y pensamientos de sus guardianes, pero en el fondo, no podía olvidar la mirada triste que Tomoyo quiso ocultar y no pudo. Se preguntó si esa mirada se debía a la remota posibilidad de que ella sintiera por él lo mismo que él sentía por ella. "Debe haber sido mi imaginación. La Tomoyo que yo conozco está más que feliz de hacer feliz a Sakura. Jamás me podría llegar a ver con otros ojos. Para ella, sólo somo amigos, y nada más".  
Mientras tanto, Tomoyo observaba desde su proyector especial la grabación que había captado su cámara de video mientras ella estuvo dormida. El aparato había quedado en un ángulo en el que apuntaba a Sakura, pero en la misma perspectiva se lo podía ver a Eriol. Bastó con ampliar la imagen pausada para ver como Eriol daba su sonrisa más sincera, al ver las últimas cartas Clow transformadas por Sakura.

Dos lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas sin una explicación razonable.

* * *

**Notas del capítulo:  
Por fin me puse las pilas para retomar esta historia! Perdón por la tardanza!  
Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. El siguiente ya está en proceso. El título... todavía no lo tengo decidido. Hace dos días cumplí 24 años, así que éste es un regalo más para mi misma :P**

**Feliz año 2011 para todos! Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
